Hermione's Adversary
by Razgriz91
Summary: At the beginning of the third year, Hermione finds herself being saved by a mysterious young woman. But how will Hermione deal when the girl ends up being smarter than her? And what about the feelings she gets around this mystery girl? HG&OC kinda AU
1. Chapter 1: Dementors and Saviors

AN: Okay, this is my first time doing anything outside of _X-Men: The Movie_. Thing is, this scenario just kinda wormed its way into my head, so I decided to try my hand at writing a _Harry Potter_ fic. Please keep in mind that these characters do not belong to me, except for the currently unnamed girl. With that out of the way, I hope that you all enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"Ron! For the last time, be careful!" Hermione hissed as she motioned toward the sleeping Professor Lupin.

"Sorry." Ron muttered as he slumped back into his seat. Hermione sighed as she watched the sleeping professor merely shift before settling back into what must have been a wonderful sleep.

Their third year at Hogwarts hadn't even begun yet, and already the golden trio had something to worry about. The escape of the ruthless Sirius Black was bad enough, now it was certain that he was after Harry. The perfect start to what was sure to be an interesting year.

_Honestly, are we __ever__ going to have a normal year at this crazy school?!_ Hermione asked herself. She then realized that no friends of Harry Potter would ever have a normal year.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy being friends with Harry and Ron. On the contrary, she couldn't possibly wish for better friends. Sure, Ron was a bit immature. Sure, Harry could sometimes be a bit too emo. But Ron was the most loyal friend anyone could ever want, and Harry's true wisdom always shined when she needed someone to talk to.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by the sudden stop of the Hogwarts Express. She fell forward, but was caught by Ron's arms.

"Thanks Ron." She said as she steadied herself and brushed imaginary dust off of her robes.

"N-No problem." Ron muttered, his face quickly turning red.

"Are we there already?" Harry asked as he looked around in confusion. Hermione checked her watch.

"We shouldn't be. So why did the train stop?" She asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. Ron moved to the window and tried to look through it.

"Hey guys, something's moving around out there! I think some people are coming onto the train!" Ron said, his voice rising with his growing panic.

"Ron calm down, it can't be that serious." Hermione assured, though she really didn't believe her own reasoning. She heard the compartment door open, then a hiss.

"Ow! Stupid cat!" Ginny growled as Crookshanks jumped at her. Hermione turned around just in time to see her cat disappear out the compartment door.

"Crookshanks! Come back here!" Hermione called after her beloved cat.

"I don't see why you ever wanted that dumb cat in the first place." Ron sneered.

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione said as she ignored her better judgment and ran after Crookshanks.

* * *

She began her search in the luggage compartment, wrapping her robe a bit more tightly around herself to shield her body from the sudden burst of cold air.

_Why's it so cold all of a sudden?_ Hermione asked herself. Normally, she would have returned to the safety of her friends, but her stubborn self reminded her that she needed to find Crookshanks. Finally, she spotted him sitting on a trunk.

"There you are!" Hermione sighed with relief as the cat jumped into her outstretched arms. He curled closer to her warm body and purred contently as she gently stroked his fur.

"Come on then, let's get back to the others." Hermione whispered, not wanting to be alone for longer than absolutely necessary.

Crookshanks' attention then became focused on the back of the train. He hissed and jumped out of Hermione's arms.

"Come back here!" She shouted as the cat ran back toward the front of the train. She was just about to take off after him, but the sound of the rear compartment door sliding open caught her attention.

She looked back toward the open door and saw a tall, cloaked figure glide slowly into the compartment. Her heart leaped into her throat as the figure slowly advanced on her.

_Oh my God! That's a dementor!_ Hermione realized as her shaky hand reached for her wand.

Despite her vast knowledge about the guards of Azkaban, Hermione found herself too terrified to remember what the best spell to use against a dementor was. A thin, decaying hand slipped out from beneath the dementor's black cloaks and grabbed her trembling arm.

In that moment, every sad thought that Hermione had ever experienced came back to her. She gasped as the sensation enveloped her entire being. Tears came to her eyes, and she felt as though she would never be happy again.

The dementor then slung her into the wall. The wand fell out of her grip and she slid down the wall into a heap. The back of her head hurt, but that pain was nothing compared to the burning pain that she felt in the arm the dementor had grabbed. She looked at her arm and tried to wiggle her fingers, but she was only rewarded with another wave of unbearable pain.

A pained whimper became a terrified shriek when Hermione realized that the dementor was coming closer. She considered reaching for her wand with her left hand, but quickly dismissed the idea. Number one, she couldn't cast spells with her left hand. Number two, she still wasn't quite sure what spell to use against the dementor. And number three, even if numbers one and two weren't a problem, she was in far too much pain to even think about moving.

She sobbed as the intimidating figure advanced on her trembling form. She tried to yell for help, but the fear she felt gripped her throat so tightly that she could barely breathe, let alone scream. She was so focused on the menacing figure before her that she didn't notice when the door to the rest of the train slid open.

She did, however, notice the blinding light that seemed to ram into the dementor. She did, however, notice the female voice that ordered the dementor out of the compartment. She did, however, notice the smell of strawberries and the figure that was now kneeling next to her.

"Hey, you okay? Can you hear me? C'mon, please say something." The female voice said, now noticeably gentler than it was before. Hermione forced her head to her side to get a look at her rescuer, but her blurred vision prevented her from seeing little more than the woman's blurry outline.

"M-My arm…" Hermione whimpered through clenched teeth.

"Okay, try to relax." The voice soothed and a hand gently felt Hermione's injured shoulder. Hermione shrieked in pain, but a firm hand on her good shoulder kept her from moving around too much.

"Easy, you're okay." The gentle voice assured. Hermione then felt herself being lifted and cradled by two strong arms. With her working hand, she clung to the mystery woman's robe with all of her strength. She felt the temperature change significantly as she was carried out of the cold luggage compartment and into the warm corridors of the seating car.

* * *

"Hermione! Are you alright?!" Ginny asked as Hermione was carried into the compartment. Harry and Ron stood in alarm, but the woman carrying Hermione quickly brushed all of them out of her way.

"Please move out of the way. I need to look at her injured arm." She said as she carefully laid Hermione down on the seat. Hermione moaned in pain as she fought the urge to cradle her injured arm, knowing that it would only make her arm worse.

"Still slowing down in your old age I see, Lupin." The woman said with a smirk, her comment directed at the now awake Professor Lupin.

"Still saving damsels in distress I see." Lupin replied with a hearty laugh. The woman merely shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? The job never really gets old." She replied with a warm smile, before her attention returned to Hermione.

"Your name's Hermione, right?" She asked. Hermione nodded before whimpering in pain once again. A tender hand brushed Hermione's unruly hair away from her face.

"It's okay, just try to relax. You're safe now, I won't hurt you." The woman tenderly comforted. Hermione found herself relaxing under the attentive care of this mysterious woman. She allowed herself to get a better look at her savior.

The woman was actually a child. She looked to be no older that fifteen. Her dirty-blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail to keep it out of her face. She actually appeared to be quite short. She didn't even seem to reach 5 feet 2 inches. Hermione's gaze traveled along the girl's slightly rounded face and settled on her deep hazel eyes. She looked as though she could be a real laugh riot, but right now she was all business.

The girl looked at Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She stood from her crouching position and motioned the trio to come closer.

"C'mere you three, I need ya'll to help me out." She ordered, revealing to Hermione a bit of a southern accent. She spoke very quietly to the trio, who then slowly surrounded a quickly panicking Hermione.

"Um, guys, what are you doing?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Hermione, you're arm was pulled out of its socket." Ginny explained as she sat at Hermione's head and placed the older girl's head in her lap.

"She said that she can pull it back into place, but it's going to hurt." Harry said as he sat on Hermione's legs, anchoring them in place. The ironic part of Hermione's mind almost laughed at this scenario.

"So you guys, being the caring friends that you are, plan to hold me down while she resets my arm?" Hermione asked dryly as Ron placed a firm hand on her good shoulder.

"Well, yeah, pretty much." Ron answered with a weak smile. Hermione sighed.

"Of course." She muttered. The girl, who was still standing beside of Hermione, couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I wish that everyone who's bones I've had to reset were as calm about it as you are." She commented before gently taking Hermione's injured right arm. Ginny moved to cover Hermione's eyes with her hand.

"Oh, honestly Ginny! I'm not a little kid!" Hermione growled in protest.

"Hermione, I've seen bones get reset before. Trust me, you're better off not seeing this." Ginny assured as she covered Hermione's eyes. The mystery girl couldn't help but miss Hermione's piercing gaze, but she quickly shook off this thought and focused herself on the task at hand.

"Now Hermione, this is going to hurt, just hold still…" She said. Hermione screamed as her arm was pulled back into place with a sickening pop.

As soon as it was over, Harry and Ron got off of Hermione's whimpering form. As Hermione cradled her aching arm, Ginny ran her fingers through her hair and whispered soothing words to her. Finally, Hermione calmed down enough to feel sleep overtaking her. She could hear Lupin and the girl talking, but she couldn't make out the words. Eventually, she just gave up and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Out of my way! Move it!" Hermione heard as she slowly woke from her sleep. She opened her eyes to see Madame Pomfrey hovering over her. She blinked rapidly against the blinding light of the compartment.

"Everyone! Please exit the train in an orderly fashion!" She heard Professor McGonagall order the students.

_Oh wonderful!_ Hermione thought bitterly. _Madame Pomfrey __and__ Professor McGonagall!? This can't be good! This day just keeps getting better and better!_

"How do you feel Ms Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Just fine! No problems whatsoever!" Hermione lied, but she had always been a terrible liar. Truth be told, the pounding in her head was almost unbearable.

"Of course, now tell me where it hurts." Madame Pomfrey replied curtly. Hermione struggled to sit up.

"Honestly! I'm perfectly-owwwwwww!" Hermione groaned in pain as her headache forced her to fall back to the seat.

"Hermione, please, just tell us where it hurts." Professor McGonagall gently yet firmly ordered. Hermione looked at her favorite teacher's trademark glare, and knew that she didn't have a chance.

"My head hurts and my arm was dislocated." She sighed in defeat. Lupin picked that moment to jump in.

"But it's been reset, she just needs to have it checked and then she should be able to use it tomorrow." He explained. "She does appear to have a slight concussion though, it would be best to keep her in the Hospital Wing for the night."

"What?! Professor Lupin, with all due respect, I do not need to be kept overnight!" Hermione protested.

"Please stop making such a fuss Ms Granger! You are staying in the Hospital Wing tonight and that is the end of the matter!" Madame Pomfrey scolded, firmly laying down the law. Hermione sighed in defeat and lay still, allowing the nurse to check her head and arm.

Madame Pomfrey inspected Hermione's wounds until she was finally satisfied. She then conjured up a floating stretcher. Hermione moved to sit up, but Professor McGonagall's firm hand on her shoulder stopped all movement.

"Ms Granger, you are in no condition to sit up, let alone walk." The transfigurations teacher scolded.

"Then how do you plan to get me on to the stretcher?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. The sly smirk on her professor's face frightened her far more than even Voldemort ever could.

"With a spell that I'm sure you remember from your first year, _Wingardiem Leviosa_!" Hermione shrieked as she was lifted off of the seat and plopped on to the stretcher. She couldn't fight the blush that rose to her cheeks when she thought back to her first year.

She had gotten into trouble for "chasing after a mountain troll" in her first year. But in reality, the troll had found her and Harry and Ron had saved her, using a spell that Hermione had previously teased Ron for not understanding. At the end of the year, Hermione told Professor McGonagall the truth, and was then scolded for allowing everyone to think that she had endangered herself when really it was all Ron's fault. The sounds of Madame Pomfrey scolding Professor McGonagall brought Hermione out of her memories.

"Honestly Minerva! How can you treat a patient that way?! Let alone one with a head injury!" Hermione sighed and eagerly allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

AN: Well, how was it? If you decide to leave a review, please keep in mind that this is my first _Harry Potter_ fic. Please don't flame me! I'll happily take some constructive criticism though!


	2. Chapter 2: Late Night Rendezvous

AN: Well, here is the next chap! Hope ya'll enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Hermione groaned as she slowly forced her eyes open. The pounding in her head had reduced to a dull roar, and the dimmed lights of the Hospital Wing were a godsend to her tired eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, but froze when she heard very soft footsteps.

"Good evening Harry." Hermione called with a sleepy smile. Her smile turned to shock when a voice responded.

"Nope! Sorry, try again!" A cheerful voice whispered back. A flick of a wand revealed the girl that had saved Hermione on the train.

"Oh! It's you!" Hermione said with a gasp. The girl grinned broadly.

"Yep, it's me!" She responded happily.

"I, um, I never did thank you…for earlier. Come to think of it, I don't even know who you are!" Hermione whispered as she sat up in the bed. The girl set the basket in her hand down next to another basket that was already on the floor. She helped Hermione to sit up and then conjured up a few extra pillows to set behind her.

"There ya go! Feeling better?" She asked. Hermione nodded a bit shyly.

"Yes, thank you…for everything." Hermione said with a smile. "Now, can I at least have your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Stephanie Byrd." Stephanie politely answered as she extended her hand. Hermione smiled and shook hands with the young woman.

"I would tell you my name, but there'd be no point to it." Hermione joked.

"Well, truth be told, Harry and Ron already told me all about you. Then Ginny told me all of the things that they exaggerated about." Stephanie joked back. "From what I understand, the great Harry Potter would never have survived his first year without you saving his and Ron's butts."

Hermione blushed at the compliment. She sometimes did feel a bit outshined by Harry and Ron. Having the spotlight on her for a change, well, it was somewhat nice.

"Thanks Stephanie." She responded bashfully. Stephanie laughed, finding the blush on Hermione's face quite adorable.

"I'm just giving credit where credit is obviously due." Stephanie remarked in a chivalrous tone.

"Well thank you anyway, it's good to see that chivalry is, in fact, still among the living." Hermione purred.

_Hold on a sec! Since when do I __purr_ She asked herself as she watched Stephanie's eyes twinkle with amusement.

_Well, well, well! I don't think that Ms Granger is the good girl that everyone thinks she is!_ Stephanie mentally noted with a raised eyebrow. Hermione desperately sought out a way to change the subject.

"Uh, what's in the baskets?" She asked curiously. Stephanie stared at her blankly, before the original reason for her visit came back to her mind.

"Oh, yeah! Um, just some stuff that I thought you might want." She explained before picking up the bigger basket. She set the basket down on the bed before opening it up. A ball of fluffy fur then hit Hermione.

"Crookshanks! Where'd you find him?!" She asked happily, as the cat curled into a ball beside of her, his head in her lap.

"Well, the cat was running around the train. No one claimed him, so I just put the puzzle together. I figured he was yours." Stephanie drawled, her southern accent now becoming more prominent. Hermione could not help but smile at the adorable accent.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Hermione observed. Stephanie smiled and shrugged.

"You caught me, I'm from the states. North Carolina, to be more precise." She confessed.

"Really? Well, what are you doing in Hogwarts? I've never seen you around before today." Hermione said, curious about her new friend.

"Well, I chose to come to this school." Stephanie replied nonchalantly.

"How old are you?" Hermione then queried.

"I'm fifteen; I'll be sixteen in September." Stephanie answered. Hermione furrowed her brow, a gesture that Stephanie found unbelievingly cute, as she quickly did the math.

"So that would make you a fifth or sixth year." Hermione concluded.

"Actually, I'm neither. I'm a third year, like you." Stephanie said, shocking Hermione.

"What?! But you're two years older than me!" Hermione exclaimed. Stephanie nodded.

"Well, I had to leave during my third year. I was taking care of some business in the states for about two years. Once I was more or less finished with my business in the states, I decided to pick up where I left off. I tried to skip to my fifth year, but according to wizard law I am required to spend seven years at dear old Hogwarts." Stephanie explained as she conjured up a comfortable chair to sit in.

"I'm sorry about that." Hermione said, but Stephanie just shrugged it off.

"Ah, no biggie!" She assured with a smile. "At least I get to have classes with a beautiful young witch like you." She drawled with a wink, loving the blush that crept to Hermione's cheeks.

"Stephanie, I do believe that you are a bit of a flirt!" Hermione chided.

"Well, I can always stop if you want." Stephanie offered.

"Actually, I think I sort of like it. Are you like this with every damsel that you save?" Hermione teased.

"No, actually, I don't make a habit out of flirting." Stephanie assured.

"Well, it's pleasant to know that I am an exception to your rules." Hermione happily said.

"I think that it's very obvious that you are an exception to everyone's rules." Stephanie said.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just that you're not like most girls. In fact, I think they really broke the mold when they made you." Stephanie complemented, leaning in close enough for Hermione to smell that sweet scent of strawberries.

For the first time in her life, Hermione was speechless. Something about this girl just brought out so many different feelings in her. These intense feelings seemed to constrict her throat and prevent her from speaking. After a stare down that seemed to last hours, but more than likely only lasted a few minutes, Stephanie pulled back with a satisfied smirk.

"Would you like to see what's in the other basket?" Stephanie asked as she lifted a smaller basket from the floor. Hermione smiled at the basket in Stephanie's lap.

"Sure, what other gifts do you come bearing?" Hermione asked. Stephanie smiled and replaced the previous basket with the new one. She opened the basket up.

"I come bearing the wonderful gift of food! And not that yucky hospital food." Stephanie reported gleefully as she set some food, already in wrapped plates, before Hermione, who squealed in delight.

"And once again, you have saved me!" She said happily as she unwrapped a bowl of stew. Stephanie handed her a spoon from the basket, which she gratefully accepted.

"What can I say? You bring out the hero in me." Stephanie replied.

"Heroine." Hermione said between slurps of her stew.

"I'm sorry?" Stephanie asked.

"A female hero is called a heroine." Hermione explained before returning her attention to her stew. Stephanie's nose crinkled in confusion.

"Ain't heroine a drug?" She asked with a small smile.

"I believe it is." Hermione replied. Her stew now finished, she turned her attention to a plate of mashed potatoes and gravy. Stephanie handed her a fork and placed the empty bowl back into the basket. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned in delight as her lips wrapped around the fork.

"Holy shit that's hot!" Stephanie whispered as she watched Hermione's blissful expression.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing."

"But I thought-"

"Nope!"

"You didn't-"

"Nuh-uh."

"Um, alright then."

Stephanie sat quietly as she watched Hermione hungrily devour her dinner. Once the meal was finished, Stephanie reached into the basket yet again.

"Stephanie, I cannot eat another bite." Hermione said as she leaned back with her hand on her stomach.

"Not even a bite of pumpkin tart?" Stephanie asked as she retrieved two tarts from the basket.

"Weeeeeeeell, I suppose that I'll manage." Hermione joked as she took one of the treats, leaving the other for Stephanie.

Within minutes, the two tarts were safely tucked away in the two girls' stomachs. Hermione lounged back and petted Crookshanks and Stephanie sank deeper into the soft cushions in her chair. They both released content sighs as the treats warmed their stomachs.

"Stephanie, thanks for taking such good care of me." Hermione said.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Stephanie replied.

"That means a lot, especially when you consider the fact that you barely know me."

"If you'll permit it, I'd like to get to know you, Hermione." Stephanie said as she leaned forward and rested her forearms on her knees. Hermione giggled.

"What a coincidence Stephanie, I'd like to get to know you also." She replied. Stephanie smiled, then remembered that she had one more gift.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I also brought you this." Stephanie reached into her robe and pulled out Hermione's wand.

"My wand! Oh, thank you Stephanie!" Hermione squealed as she took her wand from Stephanie's hand.

"You're welcome Hermione." Stephanie replied with a warm smile.

They sat there, talking about everything and nothing. Hermione couldn't help but notice how easy it was to talk to Stephanie. She seemed to pay so much attention to every word that the younger witch spoke. She also couldn't help but notice the amount of flirting that seemed to be going on between the two of them.

"It's getting late, I should get back to the Gryffindor common room." Stephanie said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You're a Gryffindor?" Hermione asked, obviously pleased with this news. Stephanie smiled and nodded.

"Yep. The Sorting Hat had no problems placing me. Sure as hell beats Slytherin House." She replied.

"Oh, do you really have to go?" Hermione asked sadly.

"Yeah, you need to get some rest. I want you in class tomorrow morning." Stephanie mock-scolded. The young witch then stood, flicked her wand to get rid of the chair, then cast an invisibility spell on herself.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?" Stephanie's invisible form asked.

"Yeah, I'll be the know-it-all running her mouth nonstop." Hermione joked.

"You mean the cute know-it-all running her adorable mouth nonstop." Stephanie countered with a cheeky smile. Hermione giggled, despite herself.

"Goodnight Stephanie." Hermione whispered. She then felt what must have been a pair of lips gently touching her forehead.

"Goodnight Hermione, sweet dreams." Stephanie whispered against Hermione's forehead before she quietly exited the Hospital Wing.

Hermione sighed in content before settling into a deep sleep.

* * *

AN: In the next chapter...Divination Class! We all know how that class turned out for Hermione, but will Stephanie make it a bit better?


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast and Divination

AN: You guys know the drill, this is the next chap, I don't own Harry Potter, this makes me very sad because this means that Hermione will most likely end up with Ron (shudder). Stephanie is my character though so...that's a form of comfort.

Oh by the way, I was gonna write Hagrid's dialog like it appears in the book, but I'll be damned if that wasn't a grammatical nightmare! So just pretend that Hagrid's talking like he normally does.

**Chapter 3**

Hermione felt wonderful. The aches in her arm and head were gone, Professor McGonagall had given her a brand new Time-Turner, and she was waiting at the breakfast table for Stephanie to show up. She tried to cover her excitement by reading the morning post, but her eyes continuously drifted to the massive doors of the Great Hall.

"Hermione, are you even listening to me?!" Ginny yelled, dragging Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Of course I am Ginny!" Hermione lied.

"Well, you took the news about me moving to Alaska and becoming a nude dancer surprisingly well." Ginny replied, but Hermione was gone again.

"That's nice Ginny." Hermione replied distantly, then the words finally registered. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"Good to see that you're still among the living." Ginny muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"That's not funny Ginny! Ron would have a fit!" Hermione scolded.

"Relax mother, it was just a test to see if you were paying attention! You seem a bit off today Hermione. You haven't yelled at Ron, corrected Harry, or made any comments about the new schedules. Are you feeling okay? Is your head still bothering you?" Ginny asked, trying to find the root of the problem in true Weasley fashion, ask randomly until you get a "yes".

"I'm fine and my head is alright. I've just been a bit…distracted." Hermione replied as she once again scanned the Great Hall. Ginny's eyebrow raised, but she quickly figured out the riddle.

"Are you looking for Stephanie?" Ginny asked, a knowing smile spreading across her face.

"What?! Of course not!" Hermione firmly said, but her blush gave her away.

"Awwwwww! I think that Hermione's got a crush!" Ginny teased.

"I do not!" Hermione said.

"Oh come on Hermione! There's nothing wrong with a bit of hero worship! Personally, I think that it's good for a person." Ginny said, her own eyes drifting to Harry, who was animatedly chatting with Ron about Quidditch.

"I do not have a crush." Hermione affirmed.

"Okay Hermione, whatever you say." Ginny replied with a knowing smile. At that moment, Stephanie sat down at the table across from the two girls.

"Hey Hermione! Hey Ginny!" She said as she gracefully sat and grabbed a plate.

"Hi Stephanie!" Ginny replied.

"Good morning Stephanie." Came Hermione's shyer reply. Stephanie filled her plate with bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs before grabbing a fork and hungrily attacking her breakfast.

"OI! STEPHANIE!" Two shouts rang out from another end of the long table. Soon, Fred and George were both seating on one side of Stephanie. They both clapped a hand on Stephanie's shoulders and began speaking in turns.

"Good to see ya!"

"How've you been?"

"How did things go in the states?"

"Ya break any hearts?"

"Ya break any laws?"

"What did you do in the states anyway?" Stephanie grinned all through the questioning.

"It's good to see ya'll too! I've been fine, things went well, of course I broke some hearts, I broke way more laws, and what I left to do is absolutely NTK." Stephanie replied without missing a beat.

"NTK?" George asked, looking confused.

"Need To Know. Meaning that ya'll don't need to know!" Stephanie replied with a smirk. Fred and George faked being struck in the chest.

"Ouch!"

"The poisoned tongue strikes yet again!"

"We'd better go get some antidote George!"

"Right you are Fred!"

"Bye Stephanie!"

"Don't go running off again!"

With that, they both made their hasty retreat. Stephanie shook her head and chuckled as she refocused on the plate of food before her. A few minutes later, the plate was empty.

"Wow, I've never seen food vanish that quickly! Even around my house!" Ginny said, obviously impressed. Stephanie smiled and shrugged.

"I was hungry, it happens often! Have they handed out the new schedules yet?" Stephanie asked. Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out Stephanie's schedule.

"Here you go. I saved it for you." She said as Stephanie gratefully took the schedule, allowing her fingertips to linger on Hermione's hand longer than necessary.

"Thanks Hermione!" Stephanie said. Hermione looked down, blushing and smiling.

"You're quite welcome Stephanie." She muttered bashfully. Ginny observed the exchange with an amused expression.

_Hmm, this seems to be a little more than just hero worship._ Ginny mused as she sat back and munched on a piece of toast. Just then, Hagrid came up to the table. He had a smile on his face and a dead polecat swinging from one massive hand.

"Hermione! I didn't see you yesterday! Wait a min-STEPHANIE!" The polecat fell to the floor and Stephanie was lifted off of the bench.

"Oh boy." Was all she could say before Hagrid clutched her tightly to his chest.

"Oh Stephanie! You've been gone so long! I was beginning to think you'd never be back!" He yelled gleefully as he hugged Stephanie fiercely.

"G-Good to…see…you too…Hagrid." She gasped out as Hagrid held tightly to her. Hermione laughed at the spectacle, before finally showing Stephanie some mercy.

"Hagrid? I think that Stephanie is going to run out of air soon." Hermione politely interjected.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that Stephanie!" Hagrid apologized as he plopped Stephanie's small form down on the bench. Stephanie shook it off with a grin.

"It's okay Hagrid. I'm happy to see that you're doing alright! And congratulations on that teaching job! Care of Magical Creatures seems like it's made for you!" Stephanie said. Hermione started at this news.

"You got the Care of Magical Creatures position?! Congratulations Hagrid! I'm only sorry that I wasn't there last night when it was announced." Hermione finished with a look of shame. Hagrid smiled and clapped a massive hand on her delicate shoulder.

"It's alright Hermione. From what I understand, you were awfully preoccupied last night. You feeling alright this morning? Facing down a dementor and returning the next day is no small feat." Hagrid said, worried but obviously impressed.

"Thanks Hagrid, but I'm alright." Hermione assured. Hagrid looked a bit unsure.

"Well, if you're certain." He said. Stephanie picked that moment to lend Hermione a helping hand.

"She's fine Hagrid, she's a real fighter! She's good to go to your class today." Stephanie reported, giving Hagrid one of her dazzling smiles as a token of assurance.

"Well…alright! I can't wait to see you all in my first ever class! Be ready though, you will all be facing something that I bet you've never seen before! Oh, you're all going to love it! Imagine, me a teacher…" Hagrid trailed off as he picked the dead polecat back up and strolled off, still swinging the dead cat in his hand.

"Oh man, if Hagrid's that excited about it then I think that we should all be worried." Ron said, worry evident on his face.

"Oh come on Ron! This is Hagrid we're talking about." Stephanie assured.

"I know, that's why I'm worried." Ron muttered as he pushed his sausages around on his plate.

* * *

"Where the hell is the bloody Divination classroom!" Hermione sighed as she, Harry, and Ron searched in vain for their first class of the day.

"Blimey Hermione! I don't think I've ever heard you curse before!" Ron whispered with a look of pure shock.

"Well I'm sorry! When I get mad I just can't fight the urge!" Hermione growled as she looked around for some indication of where the classroom was.

"Wait a tick, if you're just now getting mad, what have you been for the past two years?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Irritated. Now I'm just plain frustrated!" Hermione growled. Luckily for the trio, Stephanie picked that minute to show up.

"Hey ya'll! You three seem lost." Stephanie observed as she noticed Hermione's disheveled appearance and Ron and Harry's lost looks.

"We are lost!" The trio replied with one voice.

"Divination?" Stephanie asked.

"Divination." The trio confirmed. Stephanie nodded her head.

"Thought so. Okay then, follow me! Please refrain from asking questions until the end of the tour, do not wander too far from the herd, and please no flash photography!" She joked as she led them along the corridor. Soon, they came to a spiral staircase. They quickly climbed up and around until Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to feel dizzy. Finally, they reached a landing with a trapdoor in the ceiling.

"Here we are! 'Sybil Trelawney, Divination teacher,'" Stephanie said, reading the brass plaque on the trapdoor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around the landing, noticing that the rest of the class was standing around looking confused.

"So…how're we going to get up there?" Harry asked. On cue, the trapdoor swung open and a silver ladder came down and stopped at Stephanie's feet. Everyone was silent. Stephanie looked around expectantly before turning back to the ladder with a shrug.

"Ladies first, I guess." She said as she climbed up the ladder. It wasn't long before Hermione followed Stephanie, then the rest of the class followed suit.

"So just where is this Professor Trelawney?" Hermione asked as her eyes scanned the shadowy classroom. Stephanie stood there, just looking bored.

"She should be making her grand entrance right about…"

"Welcome."

"…now." Stephanie sighed and turned to her left, where the misty voice originated.

"How nice to see you in the physical world at last." Professor Trelawney said as she glided out of the shadows. Everyone looked at each other with raised eyebrows, but Stephanie looked utterly bored to tears.

"Sit, my children, sit." Everyone sat down in a seat. Stephanie, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around the same small table.

"Welcome to Divination." Professor Trelawney said as she sat in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before."

"Here we go." Stephanie sighed.

"I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye." Trelawney then said.

To the amazement of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Stephanie had mouthed right along with Trelawney's last sentence. The rest of the class pondered on Trelawney's strange statement, but the trio was more focused on how Stephanie knew exactly what that strange statement was going to be. Trelawney then turned her attention to Stephanie.

"Why, Ms. Byrd! How wonderful it is to see that you did, in fact, not die a fiery death in the states!" Trelawney said, shocking everyone in the room.

"What a horrid thing to say!" Hermione shrilly scolded. Harry and Ron's eyebrows flew up. Hermione never talked to teachers like that!

"It's okay Hermione, don't have an ulcer." Stephanie joked as she unconsciously rubbed her left shoulder. "It's good to see you too, Professor." She then replied dryly.

"Oh, child! My visions are rarely wrong…"

"Not according to my experience." Stephanie muttered, but Trelawney seemed to pay no attention to her.

"…but I thank the fates that I was wrong in this case!" Trelawney continued, milking this for all that she could get.

"Yeah, it's great to still be among the living." Stephanie replied, desperately wanting a change in the subject. Unfortunately, Lavender Brown wasn't willing to let the topic drop.

"You predicted Stephanie's death?!" She asked, as bewildered as the rest of the class. Trelawney nodded with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh yes, and what an awful prediction it was! The deserted city, the burning, the screams, and there stood Stephanie, ever courageous in the face of all of that death!" Trelawney said as she stood and dramatically told of her vision.

The students gasped collectively. Death?! What had Stephanie faced in the states?! Hermione looked to Stephanie, expecting some kind of joke or a sarcastic remark. Instead, Stephanie was silent and deathly pale. The look of utter seriousness on her face unnerved Hermione to no end. She merely sat there, staring down at her hands.

"Yet, the unmistakable shadows of fear just barely skimmed her features." Trelawney continued. This time, Stephanie did speak.

"Stop it." Stephanie whispered in a voice that made Hermione tremble.

"Then, out of nowhere, a great burst of fire shot forth from-"

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stephanie screamed, slamming her fists onto the rickety table. Everyone became silent as Stephanie and Trelawney stared each other down. Hermione watched the exchange before deciding to be merciful to both of them.

"…Professor…" Hermione began uncertainly. "Since the vision did not take place, wouldn't it be ill-advised to dwell on said vision?" She finished, nervously looking from Stephanie to Trelawney.

"…I agree." Stephanie said, slowly and eerily calmly. Trelawney nodded and sat back down.

"Yes, no need to awaken sleeping dogs." She acquiesced. Hermione nervously placed a hand on Stephanie's still clenched fist.

Throughout the lesson, Hermione noticed how jumpy Stephanie was. She wasn't her usual joking self, instead she was serious and somewhat wary of Trelawney. Finally, the lesson was over, and not a moment too soon. Stephanie was through the trapdoor well before most of the class had started putting their books away.

Hermione hurried after Stephanie, Ron and Harry trailing close behind. Soon, they caught up with the older witch. They found her leaning against the wall, visibly shaken. Hermione approached her cautiously and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Stephanie, I'm certain that you didn't want anyone to hear about what happened to you these past two years. Frankly, I don't think that it's anybody's business. I just want you to know that we understand your desire for privacy and we won't judge you based on your past. But, if you ever want to talk, I want you to know that I'll always be there to listen." Hermione assured, her hand never leaving its position on her shoulder.

"So will I." Harry chimed in.

"Yeah, me too." Ron agreed.

Stephanie smiled at them, knowing that she had found three good friends in the "Golden Trio".

* * *

AN: I originally had a different plan for this chapter, but things changed. I hope you guys liked it, because it's 1:36 AM and I have decided to forgo sleep in favor of finishing this chapter. Okay, I'm tired now...eyelids drooping...can't...supress...the yawn! (Yawn) Review...pl-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


	4. Chapter 4: Accidents Will Happen

AN: See the previous chapters for the disclaimer please!

**Chapter 4**

After Transfigurations and Potions class, Stephanie's mood was beginning to improve. Halfway through lunch, she was back to her usual joking self. But the good mood that the group had going was quickly shattered when Draco Malfoy approached them.

"Granger! Is it true that you couldn't hold your own against a dementor?" He sneered, his cronies Crabbe and Goyle flanking him on both sides.

"That's hardly any of your business Malfoy!" Hermione replied, a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Ha! It is true, isn't it?! Aw, poor little Granger couldn't handle a-"

"DEMENTOR!!!!!!!!!" Stephanie suddenly screamed, pointing behind Malfoy. Everyone in the Great Hall shrieked and Malfoy screamed in a high-pitched voice as he scrambled to hide behind Crabbe. Stephanie and the others roared with laughter.

"Bloody hell Stephanie! That was brilliant!" Ron complimented between fits of laughter. When Malfoy finally got over the initial shock, he was not very happy.

"And just who are you?" Malfoy growled at Stephanie, who merely gave him a look of annoyance.

"And just who are you?" Stephanie replied, mocking Malfoy's "holier-than-thou" tone of speaking. "Oh, wait! Don't tell me, let me take a guess! You're Weasel Boy! And these are your faithful sidekicks, Beavis and Butthead! I think that I read about ya'll in the Funny Papers!" By now, everyone at the Gryffindor table was crying tears of laughter. Stephanie returned her attention to her food without sparing Malfoy a second glance.

"Very funny." He said dryly, his mouth curling into a cocky smirk. "You'll soon realize that some wizarding families are better-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Run along now little boy, I ain't got time for kid games." Stephanie said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. Malfoy's face went pale, him not being used to being pushed aside like some commoner.

"You'll regret this." He hissed as he turned to leave, his posse following close behind him.

"Stephanie, you need to be careful." Harry warned. "Draco is the son of-"

"-the former Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, I know." Stephanie cut off calmly.

"Then you should also know how much influence Draco's father has within the Ministry of Magic." Hermione warned.

"I appreciate your concern Hermione, really I do, but out of the few things in this world that terrify me, Lucius Malfoy is definitely not one of them." Stephanie assured.

"Still, you should be careful." Ginny warned. "Malfoy has…a way with people. He's very charismatic, so people believe his jokes and insults. He's got all of Slytherin House under his thumb."

"Well, those snake-heads wouldn't be so willing to blindly follow him if they'd seen him yesterday." Stephanie commented. "He came running into my compartment screaming that high-pitched wail of his. Woke me out of a sound sleep screaming that dementors were commandeering the train! He was blubbering like a sniveling coward and I swear I could smell urine on him! I think the coward pissed himself when he saw the dementors boarding the train!" Stephanie described, sending the table into another fit of laughter.

* * *

"Alright then!" Hagrid said as he looked around the crowd of Gryffindors and Slytherins. "Everyone, welcome to Care of Magical Creatures! I've got a special treat for you all today! Now, the first thing that you want to do is open your books!"

Everyone pulled out their books and looked at them nervously. Hermione stared at her Spellotape-bound book before glancing at Stephanie. She was shocked to find that Stephanie had her book open and it wasn't fighting to bite her hands off.

"Stephanie!" Hermione whispered. "How did you get your book open?" Stephanie's head snapped up as if she was just coming out of a daze.

"I'm sorry, what was that Hermione?" Stephanie asked.

"I said-" Hermione began.

"How do we get these stupid things open?" Malfoy sneered at Hagrid, who looked shocked.

"You-you guys haven't been able to open your books?" He asked, looking at the students with a dumbfounded expression that was only mirrored back at him.

"No! How do we do it?!" Malfoy growled.

"You have to stroke its spine." Stephanie answered calmly, demonstrating on Hermione's book. Everyone watched Stephanie before following her lead, everyone except Malfoy.

"Oh, how silly of us!" Malfoy sneered. "All we had to do was stroke it! How could we have missed that!"

"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hagrid's loud voice boomed, shocking everyone into silence. "Now we just need the magical creature!"

Hagrid put two fingers into his mouth and emitted a high whistle. Moments later, a hippogriff came swooping down into the clearing where the students were. Everyone gasped and backed up a bit. Then, out of nowhere, Stephanie let out a squeal of delight.

"OHMIGOD!!!!! Hagrid! Is that Buckbeak?!" Stephanie asked excitedly as she set her book down and came closer. Hagrid beamed with pride.

"That's right! He's grown up a bit, hasn't he Stephanie?" Hagrid asked as Stephanie approached the hippogriff. "Now Stephanie," Hagrid warned. "he might not remember you. Best to approach him the traditional way."

Stephanie nodded in understanding and stood a good distance from Buckbeak. Hagrid then turned his attention back to the other students, who were watching the scene with fascination and a hint of fear.

"Now then, the first thing you need to do when dealing with a hippogriff is show them respect." Hagrid instructed. "Fiercely proud they are, hippogriffs, insulting one may be the last thing you ever do."

Everyone listened intently to Hagrid. That is, everyone except for Malfoy, who seemed to think this was all beneath him. Stephanie looked into Buckbeak's eyes, calmly awaiting Hagrid's indirect permission to approach the hippogriff.

"Now, Stephanie will be going through the actions as I tell you all what you need to be doing." Hagrid said. "Now, first thing to do when approaching a hippogriff is to never break eye-contact with him. Always look straight into his eyes without even blinking."

As he spoke, Stephanie cautiously approached Buckbeak, her eyes never blinking nor wavering. Everyone held their breaths, waiting to see what the hippogriff's reaction would be. As she watched, Hermione couldn't help but notice the fiery determination in Stephanie's eyes. It was a look of a firm will that would never bend to anyone else. She couldn't help but wonder if Stephanie had built up this fire during her two years away from Hogwarts.

"Right then, the next thing that you need to do is bow. If the hippogriff bows back, then it's giving you permission to pet it. If not, it's best to just back away slowly." Hagrid explained.

Stephanie bowed at the waist, her eyes never breaking contact with Buckbeak's. It wasn't long before Buckbeak fluttered his wings and bent his scaly knees. Stephanie then began to slowly approach him, but the hippogriff had other plans. Buckbeak charged at Stephanie.

"STEPHANIE WATCH OUT!" Hermione shrieked as she watched the scene. The other students panicked and back away, but Stephanie firmly stood her ground.

When Buckbeak reached Stephanie, he affectionately nipped at her robes. Stephanie smiled up at him and patted his feathery neck. He lowered his head onto her shoulder and nipped at her hair playfully, obviously delighted to see her.

"Hagrid, I think it's safe to say that he remembers me!" Stephanie joked as she petted Buckbeak happily.

"Wow, I guess that he does." Hagrid said with a grin. "I suppose that he'll let you ride him now!" For the first time since the class had started, Stephanie's confidence wavered.

"Wh-What!" She asked, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. She looked nervously at Buckbeak, as if she was just now noticing exactly how dangerous a hippogriff could be.

"Oh, come on Stephanie! It'll be fun!" Hagrid insisted as he approached the two.

"Uh, Hagrid…" Stephanie said as she was unceremoniously lifted onto Buckbeak's back.

"Now, try to get a grip around his neck because you don't want to pull his feathers out, he wouldn't like that." Hagrid interjected in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hagrid! I've never actually ridden on his-"

"Well, now you get your chance!" Hagrid interrupted joyfully as he moved to slap Buckbeak on his hindquarters.

"Uh, Hagrid! I don't think this is such a good ide-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Stephanie cut her worry off with a scream as Buckbeak took off into the air.

Ten minutes later, Buckbeak swooped back into view. He landed gracefully and allowed Stephanie to slide off of his back. Dazed, Stephanie staggered a bit before plopping onto the ground with a thud.

"Whew! That's way different from riding a broomstick!" Stephanie said as she looked up at the clear blue sky. Buckbeak trotted beside of Stephanie and laid down next to her.

"Stephanie, that was incredible!" Hermione exclaimed as she, Ron, and Harry ran to her side. Buckbeak squawked and stretched his wing out to cover her, as if to protect her. Stephanie chuckled and patted the wing reassuringly.

"Don't worry Beaky, they're with me." She said, which seemed to calm Buckbeak enough for him to remove his wing.

"As you can see, a hippogriff is one of the best friends a person can have." Hagrid said, addressing the students. "Loyal, protective, once you manage to earn it, a hippogriff will gladly give you its full trust."

"And the ride of your life!" Stephanie pointed out, earning a few chuckles from the class.

"I want to try it!" Malfoy exclaimed, pushing his way past the other students.

"Okay, let me get up." Stephanie replied. "Hey, you two boys want to help me up?" She asked as she reached up to Harry and Ron. The two boys happily grabbed her outstretched hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Now, Malfoy, remember to treat him with respect." Hagrid warned. "Otherwise-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Malfoy said. "You aren't so dangerous, are you?" He then asked, turning his attention to Buckbeak. "You great, ugly brute!"

"Malfoy no!" Stephanie and Hagrid yelled, but it was too late.

The enraged hippogriff reared onto his hind legs, intending to use his sharp talons on Malfoy, whose arm rose instinctively to protect himself. Stephanie grabbed the Slytherin by the back of his robes and pulled him back, saving him from having his arm sliced off. Buckbeak continued to rear himself up and squawk at the terrified students. Hagrid jumped in front of Buckbeak, while Stephanie circled around behind him.

"Beaky! Calm down!" Hagrid shouted as he tried desperately to calm the hippogriff. Stephanie tried to get closer to pet him and assure him that everything was okay. However, with one well-placed kick, Buckbeak sent Stephanie flying into a nearby tree.

"STEPHANIE!!!!!!!" Hermione shrieked as she watched the older witch limply slide down the tree truck to meet the ground, where she then fell onto her side and lay prone on the ground.

The sight of Stephanie's motionless body seemed to trigger something in Buckbeak, who promptly calmed himself. He stood looking at Stephanie with a lost and somewhat dazed expression, as if he were just realizing what he had done. Hagrid took advantage of the situation by throwing a leash around the hippogriff's neck. He then handed the leash to Harry.

"Harry, Ron, you two stay here and take care of Beaky!" Hagrid instructed. "Hermione, help me get these two to the Hospital Wing!"

"Two?" Hermione asked, confusion written all over her face. Her question was answered by Malfoy's pitiful wailing. Even though Stephanie had managed to save him from getting his arm lopped off, Buckbeak had still managed to leave him with a nasty gash.

"Oh, it's killed me! It's killed me!" Malfoy whined as he cradled his arm. Hermione sighed and hoisted him up by his good arm.

"You're not dying Malfoy, it's just a scratch." She half-heartedly assured.

"But it hurts!" He sobbed. Hermione sighed, this was going to be a long walk.

* * *

"Oh my goodness!!!!!!!! What happened?!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked when the group entered the Hospital Wing.

"It attacked me!" Malfoy screamed. "When my father hears about-"

"SHUT UP MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled in unison, silencing the whiny teen.

"Put her down on the bed." Madame Pomfrey ordered as she ran to fetch a few potions. Hagrid didn't hesitate to follow her orders. He gently laid Stephanie down onto a bed as Hermione made Malfoy sit on another bed. It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall burst into the wing.

"Rubeus! What happened?! The students are all saying that a hippogriff attacked a student!" McGonagall yelled, wanting to get to the bottom of this rumor.

"It attacked me, Professor!" Malfoy replied. "It was trying to-"

"I wasn't talking to you Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall snapped.

"Beaky panicked. He accidentally kicked Stephanie into a tree." Hagrid explained as he pulled Stephanie's robes off before moving to unbutton her shirt. Pomfrey reached up and pulled the curtains closed.

"Ms. Granger, please proceed to your next class." McGonagall ordered, much to Hermione's dismay. She started to protest.

"But Professor-"

"Don't argue with me!" McGonagall snapped with an expression of anger, which quickly softened when she saw Hermione's hurt expression.

"Hermione," McGonagall began, her voice noticeably softer. "I understand that you just want to make sure that Stephanie's okay. I can assure you that she is in the best care possible, but I'm afraid that all you would do is get in Poppy's way and you know how she is about that. Please Hermione, for the sake of keeping the peace among the students, go back to class and assure everyone that Stephanie is just fine." McGonagall lowered her voice for her next sentence. "I believe that we have not heard the last of this little incident. No doubt Mr. Malfoy plans to inform his father about his being injured by a hippogriff."

Hermione glanced over at Malfoy, who seemed to be watching Pomfrey for an opportune moment to milk his injury.

"Yes, I believe that you're right Professor. I'll go, but will you promise to inform me if there is any change in her condition?" Hermione asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Of course dear, now get going." McGonagall said with a reassuring smile. Hermione nodded and quickly made herself scarce. The Gryffindor head watched Hermione's retreating form thoughtfully.

_Hmmmm, Ms Weasley did inform me of a bit of hero worship on Hermione's part, but I believe that this may be a bit more than hero worship. Maybe it's just what Stephanie needs. Maybe Hermione will be the one to save her.__

* * *

_

Hermione was completely torn. Her common sense was telling her that Stephanie was in perfectly capable hands, but she couldn't seem to fight the ache in her heart. The worst part was, she didn't know why such a strong feeling of concern and protectiveness.

_When she hit the tree, it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. Now I can't seem to shake this terrible feeling in my heart. Why am I feeling-_

"Ms. Granger!" Professor Lupin's voice cut off her thoughts. She jumped in surprise.

"Y-Yes Professor?" She replied hastily.

"Thank you for deciding to join us. Maybe now you would like to tell us all what a boggart is." Lupin asked somewhat sternly, obviously not happy about being blatantly ignored in his own class.

"It's a shape-shifter, sir. A boggart is notorious for taking on the form of whatever you fear the most." Hermione automatically replied, blushing down to her neck. Lupin nodded approvingly.

"That's correct Ms. Granger." He said with a small smile before continuing his lecture.

Normally, getting an answer correct would thrill Hermione. Today, however, her thoughts were preoccupied by a certain older witch who was currently lying in the Hospital Wing…

"MS. GRANGER!" Lupin yelled, once again interrupting her thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry professor!" Hermione replied.

"See me after class Ms. Granger." Lupin said, leaving no room for objections. Hermione nodded her understanding meekly.

_Wonderful! As if this day couldn't get any worse!_ Hermione thought bitterly. Nevertheless, her attention stayed focused on the class and she couldn't help the laughs that she spared as she watched the humorous battle with the boggart. When the bell rang, Hermione dutifully stayed rooted to the ground as the other students left the room. Harry and Ron gave her sympathetic smiles before trailing out behind the other students.

"Now, Ms. Granger," Lupin began as he closed the door. "would you care to explain to me why your attention span seemed to equal a rock's? From what I've heard, you normally hang on to every word that is said during a class. Therefore, your behavior tells me that something is bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?" Lupin asked, placing a compassionate hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Honestly, it's not a big deal-" Hermione tried.

"Honestly, it is when one of my students isn't acting like herself." Lupin gently interjected.

"I'm just a bit worried about Stephanie. I know that she'll be fine, but I can't help but think about…when she was attacked." Hermione trailed off, while Lupin nodded understandingly.

"I see. You can't help but remember the fear that you felt when she was kicked. That's perfectly normal when you care about someone, but it still shouldn't interfere with your studies if you know that she'll be okay." Lupin reasoned, not wanting to sound heartless.

"I understand. I'm sorry Professor, today's just been very…hectic." Hermione replied. Lupin nodded his understanding.

"Yes, Sybil informed me of a most interesting outburst during Divination class. Would you happen to know anything about that?" Lupin asked, his eyebrow rising ever so slightly.

"Um, well, Professor Trelawney began to talk about Stephanie's past and…Stephanie got angry." Hermione explained meekly.

"Yes, so I've heard." Lupin replied calmly. "Well, Stephanie is very private about her past. She doesn't appreciate people airing out her dirty laundry, so to speak."

"I've noticed." Hermione replied. "Professor, I think that I should get to dinner now."

"Hm? Oh yes, you probably should. I'll see you later Hermione."

"Goodbye Professor." Hermione bade before exiting the room. Lupin watched her leave with a thoughtful look on his face.

_Hmmm, yes. I think that this will work out quite nicely for the both of them.

* * *

_

Hermione dutifully ate her fill, not really tasting the meal. Her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Stephanie. As soon as she had eaten her fill, she stood and made for the doors of the Great Hall.

"Oi! Hermione!" Ron called. "Where you going?!"

"I'm going to the Hospital Wing Ron, I'll see you all back in the Common Room." Hermione replied. As soon as she got into the hall, a pair of voices stopped her.

"HERMIONE!"

"WAIT UP!"

Hermione silently cursed Fred and George as she turned to look at them. Fred was carrying a wrapped present and George was carrying a basket.

"What is it you two?" Hermione asked, eager to get going. Fred began to speak.

"We were wondering…"

"…where you were going?"

"If you must know," Hermione replied. "I am going to the Hospital Wing."

"Brilliant!"

"Bloody brilliant!"

"We assume that…"

"…you're going to visit Stephanie?"

"Er, well, yes I am." Hermione answered. The twins smiled even bigger.

"Alright then, will you…"

"…give these to Stephanie?" They asked as they handed Hermione the present and the basket.

"Let her know that they're "get well" presents from us." They both said in unison before turning and going back into the Great Hall. Hermione shook her head, but smiled nonetheless.

"At least they're not pranking her in her hospital bed…I hope."

* * *

AN: Well, there we go! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5: Another Late Night Meeting

AN: I don't own 'em! I'm just borrowing them! I do own Stephanie however, I keep her locked in my basement.

**Chapter 5**

Hermione quietly opened the door to the Hospital Wing. She snuck in and looked around for Stephanie. She spotted Stephanie's sleeping form and crossed the room with a smile on her face. She set the items that Fred and George had given her down on the ground and looked down at Stephanie's peaceful face.

_She looks so calm, it's so different from when she's awake._ Hermione thought as she brushed a bit of Stephanie's hair out of her face. _Wow, she looks different with her hair down._

Hermione's eyes then drifted to Stephanie's left shoulder, where the hospital gown was slipping down. She gently grabbed the edge of the gown to pull it back up when her finger touched the hidden skin of her shoulder. Hermione jumped a bit and the gown fell to reveal more of her shoulder.

Hermione was shocked to see burn marks on Stephanie's shoulder. A closer look revealed that the burns were shaped like three long slashes. It looked almost as if something had slashed at Stephanie with iron-hot claws. Hermione opened the neck of the gown a bit more to get a better look at the scar.

_Wait a minute! When Trelawney mentioned fire, Stephanie rubbed her left shoulder! Maybe…_

"Enjoying the view?" A groggy voice asked. Hermione jumped and pulled her hands away.

"Stephanie! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry-"

"Hey, hey, calm down." Stephanie said with a sleepy smile. "It's fine, I was just asking a question."

"I'm sorry Stephanie. Your gown was open and, well, I was just curious…" Hermione trailed off, close to tears. Stephanie just smiled and sat up.

"Easy now, you're okay." She assured, taking Hermione's hand. She grabbed her wand and conjured up a comfortable chair for Hermione, who sat down heavily.

"Stephanie, earlier when you got hurt, I was so scared. I thought that you were going to…to…" Hermione burst into tears as the stress of the day finally caught up to her. Stephanie gently pulled Hermione into a comforting hug.

"Shhhhh, it's alright Hermione! See, I'm fine! Please don't cry, I can't stand to see a beautiful girl cry." Stephanie encouraged as she wiped the tears away with a gentle thumb. Hermione sniffled a bit, but still managed a watery smile.

"There, that's better. You're much prettier when you smile." Stephanie said.

"Oh, so first I'm beautiful and then I'm just pretty?" Hermione asked with a small smirk.

"Nope, you're always stunning." Stephanie replied, making Hermione blush.

"Is it your plan to flirt with me every time we're in the Hospital Wing?" She asked with a smile.

"Yep, since we're always alone in here. However, now that you have discovered my plan, I'll just have to resort to the third-floor corridor!" Stephanie replied.

"Stephanie! That is a horrible idea! There's a big three-headed dog in-"

"I know, I know! Jeez, can't anybody around here take a joke?" Stephanie said as she laid back down. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"What's in the box and the basket?" Stephanie asked, reminding Hermione about Fred and George's gifts.

"They're "get well" presents from your favorite twins." Hermione said as she reached down to pick up the basket. Stephanie faked a worried look.

"Oh no! How did those twin girls from Texas find me?!" She pretended to panic.

"WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked, causing Stephanie to bust out laughing.

"Oh relax Mione! I was just kidding!" Stephanie assured.

"Mione? When did I say that you could call me Mione?" Hermione asked. Stephanie immediately stopped laughing.

"Uh, well, you didn't. I just…I mean, I-um…sorry?" Stephanie stuttered. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh relax Steph! I was just kidding!" Hermione mocked, bringing a blush to Stephanie's face.

"Steph?" Stephanie asked, obviously not very happy with her own nickname.

"If you want to call me Mione, then I get to call you Steph." Hermione replied, laying down the law. Stephanie seemed to consider this arrangement, before nodding reluctantly.

"Alright." She sighed. "If it means that I get to call you Mione, then you can call me Steph." Hermione smiled as if she's just won the lottery.

"Excellent! Now, would you like some dinner?" Hermione asked while reaching for the basket.

"Yes please!" Stephanie replied. Hermione reached into the basket and grabbed a plate of food and a fork. She handed the items to Stephanie, who happily dug into the meal. Hermione grabbed one of the two cups of pumpkin juice and drank as she watched Stephanie eat.

"So, we flirt, we have pet-names for each other, why haven't we had our first date yet?" Stephanie asked as she ate.

"What? Our two dinner dates in the Hospital Wing don't count?" Hermione joked.

"Well, the Hospital Wing's not the most romantic setting in the world." Stephanie replied.

"Oh? And just what would count as a romantic setting?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm…how about…the Room of Requirement?" Stephanie offered. Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion.

"The Room of Requirement? But no one knows where that room is." She answered, bringing a smile to Stephanie's face.

"You've read _Hogwarts, a History_, haven't you?" Stephanie asked knowingly. Hermione couldn't fight the blush that colored her cheeks.

"Yes, several times actually." Hermione muttered bashfully.

"How many times?"

"Steph…"

"C'mon now! How many times?" Stephanie prodded.

"…Five times…" Hermione whispered.

"…Thirteen."

"What?"

"I've read the book thirteen times." Stephanie repeated with a little smirk. They both sat silently, just looking at each other. Finally, they both burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh man! I can't believe that anyone has read that book more than I have!" Hermione said as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

"I guess that I got really bored while I was in the states those two years. I needed something to…well…forget…" Stephanie trailed off, a distant look on her face. Hermione raised an eyebrow, her curiosity now aroused.

"Forget what?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. Stephanie just looked away, not wanting Hermione to see the tears welling up in her hazel eyes.

"…Nothing…Don't worry about it, I was just rambling." Stephanie assured with an insincere smile. Hermione wanted so badly to question her further, but she had made a promise.

_Steph will tell me when she wants to._ She reasoned as she sat back in the chair and allowed Stephanie to return to her meal.

"You know, you never did answer my question." Hermione mentioned, changing the subject.

"Huh? What question?" Stephanie asked as she pushed her now empty plate aside.

"About what you would consider as a romantic setting." Hermione reminded.

"I already told ya, the R-"

"I mean a place that actually exists!" Hermione interjected.

"But that room does exist!" Stephanie insisted. Hermione merely snorted in disbelief.

"Prove it." The younger witch challenged.

"Fine! I will!" Stephanie said as she sat up quickly in her bed, only to collapse back onto the mattress with a painful moan. "Owwwwww! Okay, maybe I won't." Hermione was quick to grab her by the shoulders and ease her back into a reclining position.

"Okay, take it easy." Hermione soothed. "Deep breaths, just try to breathe through it. There we go! Feel better?" Stephanie clenched her teeth and managed a weak nod.

"Thanks Mione." Stephanie painfully whispered.

"No problem." Hermione replied with a smile. "How about you show me this room after you recover?" Stephanie smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, well, I'll be fine by tomorrow…" Stephanie mentioned.

"Alright then! It's a date!" Hermione announced, making Stephanie's eyes widen.

_D-D-DATE?! Holy shit! I didn't know that she was into girls! Wait a sec, __is__ she into girls?_ Stephanie racked her brain for some sort of behavior that Hermione had exhibited that would prove that she was into girls. Hermione couldn't help but notice the intense look on the older witch's face.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked curiously. Sure, it was an age old question asked by women throughout all of time, but she couldn't think of anything else to ask.

"Uh, I'm, umm, it's just that…I didn't know that…you were, well…into girls…I mean, if your not, that's fine…I just thought…I mean…" Stephanie was cut off when her brain short-circuited. Hermione had pressed her lips against hers in an unmistakable kiss.

The kiss was shy and innocent, but neither witch could deny the feeling of lightning that attacked their lips. Stephanie's eyes widened, but she quickly closed them and kissed Hermione back fiercely. Knowing that Hermione was still new to this, Stephanie relaxed a bit and allowed the younger girl to take control of the kiss. It wasn't long before she felt the other girl's tongue tentatively touch her lips. Smiling inwardly, Stephanie parted her lips and allowed Hermione's tongue to venture into the warm cavern of her mouth. Their tongues danced intimately in the older witch's mouth for what seemed like forever, before they reluctantly pulled apart.

Hermione gasped for air as she looked into Stephanie's hazel eyes. She was shocked by the intensity with which they shone, never knowing such an intensity to be directed at her. She blushed and lowered her head with a shy smile.

"Still doubtful?" Hermione asked, bringing a nervous chuckle from Stephanie.

"No way." Stephanie said definitively, a big grin on her face.

"Good." Hermione said as she picked up the wrapped gift and set it in Stephanie's lap. "I'll let you get some sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, first thing." Stephanie replied.

"Excellent! Good night Stephanie!" Hermione bade with a wink and she walked out of the Hospital Wing, leaving a flushed Stephanie in her wake.

"Whew! Is it hot in here or is it just her?" Stephanie muttered with a grin as she fanned herself. Chuckling, she turned her attention to the wrapped present in her lap. She picked up the card taped to the present and read it.

"_Dear Byrdie,_

_We're so happy to have our original product tester back! We hope that you found what you were looking for in the states, but we would be lying if we said that we were okay with you leaving. However, your life is filled with choices that only you can make, and we will continue to support you throughout the decisions that you make. In this box is our newest inventions that we hope you will test, since you seem have the uncanny ability to not get caught. Also, there is something else in here that we think will help you greatly with your latest choice. Live fast, have fun, and don't get caught!_

_Much love,_

_Fred and George_

Stephanie smiled at the letter, happy to be back with her old friends, before she opened the box. Sure enough, there was a kit full of their latest concoctions. One that really caught her attention was a vial that wore the name, "Immediate Influenza."

_Hmm, this is going to be a very interesting year!_ Stephanie surmised with a small smile.

She then caught sight of a loose-leaf notebook underneath the kit of pranks. Curious, she picked up the notebook and opened it to the first page. She read the title and couldn't help but chuckle.

_How to Woo Hermione Granger, A Complete Guide to Gryffindor House's Favorite Know-It-All: By Fred and George Weasley._

"You boys know me too well." Stephanie muttered as she opened the book and settled herself in for a long night of reading.

* * *

AN: Short, I know. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time, but it's hard when readers don't seem to be very interested in this story.


	6. Chapter 6: Date Night

AN: Yeah, you guys know the drill. I own no characters except for Stephanie. You'll notice that this chapter is significantly longer than the others. That was specifically for the wonderful readers who reviewed my last chap! (You guys know who you are!) Anywho, read and enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

_Stephanie stood amongst the fire and dead bodies, looking out over the barren wasteland that had just minutes ago been a beautiful park. She shuddered as she caught sight of the charred remains of a young mother and her two children. She shut her eyes tightly, fighting the tears, and then re-opened them when the heard a piece of burnt wood break behind her. She spun around and aimed her wand directly at the newcomer's heart._

"_Hey! Easy Byrd, it's just me!" Remus assured as he threw his hands up in a gesture of peace. Stephanie, however, didn't lower her wand a bit._

"_Finite Incantatum!" Stephanie yelled, but nothing happened. Satisfied, she slowly lowered her wand. "What was your name when you were a Marauder?!" She then interrogated._

"_Moony." Remus calmly answered back. Finally, Stephanie nodded as if to say that she no longer doubted him._

"_Alright, what are our losses?" Stephanie asked, now looking around the wasteland for any signs of life._

"_Mostly just injured, I think you were right from the start, about this being a diversion." Remus reported gravely, causing Stephanie to furrow her brow in confusion. What were they being distracted from? What did he have up his sleeve?_

"_I don't like this, Lupin. He usually opts for direct attacks, why is he suddenly being so sneaky?" Stephanie voiced her concerns, to which Remus merely sighed tiredly._

"_Your guess is as good as mine. We sent some soldiers to make sure that nothing had been stolen from headquarters, so far nothing has been removed." He assured as he and Stephanie sat down on a fallen tree. She sighed and lowered her head into her hands, the weight on her shoulders finally becoming obvious in her young face._

"_He could have done anything to our security systems. We need to check and re-check the monitors. Then we'll need to have every nook and cranny swept three times over by curse-seeking charms. We'll also have to check our guards, the staff, the-"_

"_Byrd, it's already taken care of. Canard ordered that all of that be done not too long ago." Remus assured the young girl, who sighed in relief._

"_That's good to know." She said, her features visibly relaxing just a bit. Remus couldn't help but chuckle a bit._

"_You know what? I think that every day you get more and more like Canard." He gently chided._

"_Yeah, I guess he's starting to rub off on me." Stephanie muttered, a blush rising to her cheeks._

"_It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Remus assured. "It's good to know that someone will be able to lead in case-"_

"_Please don't mention that!" Stephanie interjected forcefully, signaling an end in this line of conversation. She just couldn't bear the thought of her commanding officer being injured…or worse. Remus understood her need for silence and accepted it, knowing that Stephanie had enough to worry about as it was._

"_You shouldn't worry so much Byrd, it's unhealthy for a girl your age." Remus advised._

_Stephanie knew that he spoke the truth. Her constant worrying and take-charge personality truly betrayed her thirteen years of age. Her wisdom and experience far rivaled most twice her age. But it truly was sad to think that, at thirteen, she was half-expecting at least one grey hair to pop out on her head before the week was up. But she couldn't just stay oblivious, like some grunt-work soldier. She knew that in this fight, knowledge truly was power. Knowing her enemy was half the battle, of that she was certain. And, truth be told, it was difficult not to worry given her present situation. What with the war going on in America, the rumors in England of Voldemort still being alive, her unit being charged with the protection of the…_

"_OH MY GOD!!!!" Stephanie screamed as she jumped to her feet. "THE STONE! HE'S AFTER THE STONE!" Remus started in surprise._

"_Wh-What?!" Stephanie turned to Remus, her eyes shining with excitement._

"_Kratos was after the Sorcerer's Stone! That's what he broke into our base for!" Stephanie explained._

"_What?! But why?!" Remus asked, now incredibly curious._

"_He wants to help Voldemort return to power! Think about it Lupin! With that stone, he could restore himself back to his former power! If Kratos handed it to him, he'd practically become Voldie's best buddy! No matter how powerful Kratos is, he still reveres the magical might that Voldemort wields!" Stephanie said, now pacing back and forth excitedly._

"_But why leave our base untouched? Why didn't he sabotage us when he had the chance? I've never known Kratos to turn down an opportunity like that." Remus commented._

"_Kratos likes to kill his victims face-to-face." Stephanie reminded. "He would have an easier time doing that if Voldemort and his Death Eaters were backing him up. I guess he felt that it was a necessary sacrifice."_

"…_My god…Where is the stone?!" Remus demanded to know, jumping up to look Stephanie in the eyes._

"_It's alright, Lupin. The stone's safe…for now." She added as an afterthought. "We handed it over to Dumbledore, he'll be able to keep it under better protection at Hogwarts than we can here." She reasoned, eliciting a nod of agreement from the werewolf._

"_Right, speaking of which, we'd better dissapparate before anyone finds us." He warned. Stephanie nodded and they both began to turn around…_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

…_A flash of green light…_

…_The hard cold ground beneath her…_

…_The air leaving her lungs…_

…_Remus screaming…_

"_STEPHANIE! …STEPHANIE…Stephanie…"_

"Stephanie? Hey Steph, you alright?" Hermione asked as she snapped her fingers before her face. Stephanie jumped back into reality and looked around, last night's dream momentarily forgotten.

She was sitting in the common room with Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Apparently she had zoned out and missed a question or comment that was directed at her. Even now, her friends were giving her weird looks. She shook off her memories and smiled reassuringly at them.

"I'm fine. Sorry you guys, I just kinda…zoned out…" She muttered, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"No kidding!" Chided Ron, who was then stiffly elbowed in the ribs by Ginny. "OW! What did I do?!" He whined as everyone laughed at him.

Hermione kept her eyes on Stephanie throughout the rest of the night. Ever since the incident just the day before, Stephanie had been quieter, almost as if she were deep in thought. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind. She glanced back at Stephanie…Dammit! She'd done it again!

"Stephanie!" Hermione yelled, startling Stephanie out of her thoughts once again. She looked around, dazed and slightly confused.

"Uh, I'm not…feeling well." Stephanie stuttered. "I'm um, gonna go to bed…" She quickly made herself scarce, disappearing up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Hermione, what's up with her?" Harry asked seriously. "She's been a bit spacey ever since Buckbeak kicked her. You don't think that there was any brain damage, do you?"

"Don't be silly Harry!" Ginny assured. "If her brain was damaged, Madame Pomfrey would have noticed it immediately." Hermione was only half-listening, her attention being focused on Stephanie.

_Why's she acting so strangely?_ She wondered. _I wonder if it has anything to do with our upcoming date tonight…Wait, does wandering around the school in the dead of night even count as a date?_

"Oi! Hermione!" Ron's voice caught her attention.

"What?!" She asked, surprised.

"I guess zoning out is contagious." Ginny joked with a kind smile that brought a smile to Hermione's own face. Ginny always managed to find a way to make a joke about the situation without coming across as cold and unfeeling.

_I wish Ron would take lessons in humor from his sister._ Hermione thought wryly as she stood and stretched.

"I think I'll turn in as well." Hermione announced as she trudged up the stairs, actually intent on speaking to Stephanie.

* * *

"Steph? What's going on? You've been unusually quiet today." Hermione said as she entered the room that she and Stephanie shared. Stephanie was sitting on her bed, writing in what Hermione could only assume was her diary. She was clad in a pair of blue boxers and a red t-shirt that was so big on her, that the sleeves reached her elbows. She closed the book, muttered a few locking charms, and shoved it under her mattress.

"Nothing Mione, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." She whispered as she drew her knees up to her chin, burying her face in her arms. Hermione's heart clenched at the sight, and she slowly sat on the bed before the older witch. She reached out and gently tucked a loose strand of Stephanie's hair behind her ear.

"Steph, that's bullshit and we both know it." Hermione said, her face deathly serious. "Are you having second thoughts about our date?" She asked, now worried that she'd done something wrong. The sight of Stephanie snapping her head up, a look of shock on her face, told Hermione that this state wasn't induced by anything that she had done.

"No, no, no! You didn't do anything!" Stephanie assured hurriedly. "I've honestly just been thinking about a few things." She insisted. Hermione looked at her for a while, before nodding her acceptance of the explanation.

"Alright then, so we're still on for tonight?" Hermione asked nervously, to which Stephanie smiled warmly, her previous thoughts disappearing from her mind completely.

"Definitely." Stephanie replied. "I'd better get dressed." She then said as she stood and stretched.

"What should I wear?" Hermione asked as she stood as well.

"Semi-formal." Stephanie replied. "Nice pants, or a skirt if you want. And a simple blouse will do just fine."

"Okay, I'll be ready in a few minutes." Hermione said as she walked over to her closet. "Do you want to change in the bathroom first?" She asked.

"I don't need to." Stephanie replied.

"Huh? You're not going in…" Hermione trailed off, a confused look on her face.

"I'm gonna change, but I can get dressed with just a flick of my wand." Stephanie bragged with a smile. Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"Damn, you're smart!" She praised. She suddenly realized the irony of that statement. Usually, that comment was directed at her, instead of her directing the comment at another. However, she didn't feel jealous. For some reason, she was as proud of Stephanie's vast knowledge of magic as if it were her own. Hermione just shrugged with a blissful smile and headed for the bathroom to get dressed.

Stephanie watched Hermione disappear into the bathroom before grabbing her wand and heading for her own closet. She looked through her clothes, trying to find an outfit that would look nice without being too formal. Finally, she found the perfect outfit. She smiled and flicked her wand, replacing her t-shirt and boxer shorts with her chosen outfit. Her pajamas appeared on the bed, neatly folded. Stephanie couldn't help but smirk with pride.

_I guess all those early morning wake-up calls made me really good at that._ She thought as she sat in a newly-conjured chair to wait for Hermione. Her form slumped a bit as she thought about the past two years, about everything that she'd seen. An ache in her lower back made itself known and steadily increased in sharpness. She grunted a bit and stood to walk around to clear her head.

"Steph?" Hermione called from the bathroom. Stephanie approached the door and called back.

"Yes Mione?" She called as she gently touched the oak door, as if it were Hermione.

"Do you, um…I mean…" Hermione stuttered a bit, trying to find the best way to ask her question. Finally, she just took a deep breath and said what she was thinking. "Is it okay if we…don't tell everyone about us just yet?" Hermione winced and bit her bottom lip, hoping that Stephanie wouldn't be mad.

"…Is that what you want, or is it what you think I want?" Stephanie asked, her voice calm and steady. Hermione started a bit, she hadn't expected that answer.

"Um, well…it's what I want." Hermione whispered the last part. From the other side of the door, Stephanie nodded her head.

"Alright, then that's what we'll do." She replied definitively.

"…Really?" Hermione asked, not believing that it could really have been that easy.

"Hermione, I'm more than willing to go as fast or as slow as you want to go. This is best anyway. Ron's got a crush on you, so we should wait and see where this goes before we start telling him that he has no chance." Stephanie reasoned.

Hermione sighed in relief. It helped that Steph was just as logical about things as she was. She knew that this was going to hurt Ron badly, and she was very willing to put that off for as long as possible.

"Thank you Stephanie." Hermione whispered, to which Stephanie smiled.

"No problem." She replied as she sat back down. She could help but smile blissfully.

_Damn!_ She mused happily. _If I get this feeling every time that she thanks me or smiles at me, then that's enough to make me want to do anything to keep her happy!_ Stephanie sighed and sat back in her chair, thinking of nothing except Hermione's smile. That is, until Hermione came out of the bathroom. Then she had something else to think about.

Hermione was wearing a black skirt that reached to just above her knees. She wore a pair of sensible black heels whose laces wrapped around her ankles. Her white button up blouse had a sharp collar and the top two buttons were undone, showing off her delicate collarbone. She left her bushy hair down and wore a light touch of make-up. Stephanie felt the wind leave her lungs as she stood with a grin.

Hermione didn't even try to keep herself from staring at Stephanie. The older girl was clad in a pair of black jeans that hugged her legs in just the right way. Her black dress boots hardly had what you would call a heel, but Steph really didn't seem like the type of girl to wear heels. They were polished though, and shone beautifully in this light. She was wearing a white polo shirt that had a breast pocket, sleeves that reached to just barely cover her elbows, and a softer collar. The three buttons were left undone, but it didn't really show off quite so much skin. Her brown hair was pulled back and braided, a few stray strands tucked behind her ears. Hermione blushed a bit as Stephanie eyed her appreciatively, a small grin on her face.

"Um, so…let's get going." Hermione muttered bashfully to the floor. Stephanie smiled and cupped her cheek, tilting her head so that their eyes met. She softly met the younger witch's lips with her own, letting them rest there a while. Finally, she pulled back.

"You are so beautiful." Stephanie whispered against her girlfriend's lips. Hermione smiled at the compliment.

"Well, you're looking very handsome yourself." She replied. That was really the best way to describe Stephanie, handsome. She just seemed too strong to be seen as beautiful. To Hermione, the older witch had a beauty that was strictly hers, no one else could ever hope to copy it. What she didn't realize was that Stephanie felt the same way about Hermione's beauty.

"Well, let's get going." Stephanie said, breaking the silence and offering her arm. Hermione nodded, taking Steph's arm and allowing herself to be led to the door. Before opening the door, Stephanie took out her wand.

"Almost forgot." She muttered as she flicked her wand and gently tapped Hermione on the head. Hermione felt a funny feeling, almost like having your heart levitated in your chest. It was kind of pleasant, in a strange way. She looked at Steph with a curious gaze.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I made us invisible. No one will notice us so long as we whisper and don't stomp. And not run into them, obviously." She added the last sentence as an afterthought. Hermione nodded in approval and they both headed down to the common room, hand in hand.

* * *

They snuck through the portrait hole when no one was looking and Stephanie led Hermione through the castle. Soon, they came to an area with a large empty wall. Stephanie separated from Hermione and paced before the wall. Crossing three times with a concentrated look on her face. Just as Hermione was about to ask her what the hell she was doing, a door seemed to rise out of the wall. Hermione's jaw dropped, so it really was real?!

_Really was real?! That was a bit redundant, don't you think?_ Hermione teased herself with a small smile that grew bigger as Stephanie approached her with a proud smile.

"Told ya it existed!" She whispered triumphantly, her arms crossed over her chest and an "I told ya so!" smirk on her face. To Hermione, there could never be anything more adorable.

"I guess you win this round." Hermione whispered back as she and Stephanie approached the great door. Stephanie pulled the door open and bowed politely.

"After you, my dear." She said smoothly, elicited a giggle from Hermione.

"Such a gentleman, I guess that I can assume you will be the man in this relationship?" She asked with a grin.

"If that's what you want." She replied.

"It is." Came the reply, which was soon followed by a gasp when Hermione saw the room. Stephanie grinned and walked in, shutting the door behind her.

The room was made to look like a small restaurant. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the starry skies above Hogwarts. A cozy fire crackled in a small fireplace and before the fire was a table for two. The room was illuminated by candles that floated high above the two girls and the walls were adorned with red and gold tapestries. Hermione couldn't help but giggle a bit.

_Well, no one can say that she isn't proud to be a Gryffindor._ She observed as she approached the table. Stephanie grabbed her chair and pulled it out for her, allowing the younger girl to sit before pushing it back up to the table and taking her own seat. A single candle sat on the side of the table, its light casting a seductive shadow over Stephanie's face as she sat. Hermione's attention was then drawn to the two wine glasses sitting on the table.

"Wine glasses? Why, Ms. Byrd, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were trying to get me drunk!" She teased. Stephanie laughed comfortably before answering.

"Nah, I can't hold liquor to save my life." She said as the glasses filled with pumpkin juice. "Besides, I'm unpredictable when I'm drunk." She muttered as an afterthought while she lifted her glass to sip from her drink.

"And you're not unpredictable when you're sober?" Hermione couldn't help but point out. Stephanie blushed and hid behind her glass.

"Good point." She muttered into her juice.

They moved along with their meal, a serving of spaghetti and meatballs with a basket of garlic bread on the side. Hermione raised her eyebrow when she noticed that there was only one plate to split between the two girls.

"Hmmm, one plate. Interesting." Hermione commented as she picked up a fork and smiled at Stephanie, who was also holding a fork in her left hand.

"Is it okay?" She asked hopefully. Hermione merely dug into the plate, allowing the action to be her answer. Stephanie smiled and also dug into the spaghetti.

They ate quietly for some time, perfectly content to be in each other's company. Over the course of the meal, Hermione noticed that the distance between her and Stephanie's chairs was slowly decreasing. She just smiled and moved her own chair closer to her date. At one point, they had both grabbed the same noodle. Hermione giggled as she was reminded of that disney movie _Lady and the Tramp_, but Stephanie leaned closer with a mischievous smile. Hermione soon got the hint and began to eat the noodle, her lips soon meeting Stephanie's.

Stephanie's tongue gently probed at her love's mouth, to which Hermione quickly parted her lips. She shivered as Stephanie ran her tongue over her teeth before delving deeper into the warm cavern of her mouth. Their tongues dueled fiercely for a while, before they separated for some much-needed oxygen. They rested their foreheads together as they panted heavily for air. Stephanie smiled broadly.

"Man, I never knew just how wonderful kissing was before I kissed you." She whispered as she leaned forward and gently nipped Hermione's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the younger witch. Finally, they parted yet again.

"I never knew how wonderful love was before I loved you." Hermione replied into Stephanie's ear huskily, causing her to shudder. She blushed profusely, her grin growing with each passing second.

"You love me?" She asked, desperately wanting to hear those words again.

"Yes. Yes I do." Hermione whispered as she looked deep into her love's hazel eyes. Stephanie released a laugh of relief, as if a huge weight had just been lifted from her shoulders.

"What a coincidence! I sort of love you too!" She laughed. Hermione giggled at this newfound discovery, before returning her attention to their meal. she noticed that there was only one meatball left on the plate. Stephanie followed the younger witch's gaze and smiled. She speared the meatball with her fork and held it out to Hermione.

"No Steph! You take it!" Hermione insisted, to which Stephanie only shook her head.

"I insist Mione. It's all yours." She said, moving the fork closer for further emphasis. Finally, Hermione caved and opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around the fork and moaning in delight. Stephanie's jaw dropped and the poor girl soon found herself struggling to control her arousal. Hermione smiled, pleased with the effect she had on the older witch.

"Would you like some garlic bread?" Hermione asked as she offered the bread in question to Stephanie, who smiled and took a bite of the offered bread.

"Why, yes I would." She replied after swallowing her bite. They fed each other and giggled like little kids for a while. Hermione couldn't help but see the humor in all of this.

_Wow, if Harry and Ron could see me now, they'd think that I'd been replaced by an imposter using Polyjuice Potion! I can't remember the last time I giggled so much! Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time I ever giggled! Wow, Steph seems to bring out a whole new side of me! Not that I'm complaining of course!_ Hermione sighed dreamily as she looked into Stephanie's loving hazel eyes.

"Hey Steph?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence that had taken up residence in the room.

"Yes Mione?" Stephanie replied, sipping the last of her pumpkin juice.

"I'm feeling pretty lazy tonight, do we have to walk all the way back to Gryffindor Tower?" She asked with a cute pouty face. Stephanie smiled and kissed her pouting bottom lip.

"Nah, we can stay here tonight. It's Friday anyway, so it's not like we have any classes tomorrow." She replied with a shrug as she stood and pulled Hermione's chair back so that she could stand as well.

"So polite." Hermione whispered with a smile as she stood. Stephanie grinned and kissed her in reply.

"Only for you, now watch this." She instructed as she turned to the table.

With a snap of Stephanie's fingers, the table and dishes sank into the floor. Then, a comfy recliner rose out of the floor and positioned itself a slight distance from the cozy fire. Hermione gasped, then turned with Stephanie to look at the corner in the opposite side of the room. A queen-sized bed rose out of the floor, clad in red and gold silk sheets and pillows. Hermione looked at Stephanie with a loving gaze.

"Steph, this is beautiful!" She praised with a kiss. "So…just what are we supposed to wear as pajamas?" Stephanie smiled in response, revealing that she already had that part figured out.

"Close your eyes and think of the most comfortable pair of pajamas you could ever hope to wear. It can be anything, even something you don't even own." She explained. Hermione closed her eyes and did just as Stephanie had instructed. She heard Stephanie mutter quietly before she felt her clothes shifting and changing. She opened her eyes to see that she was now wearing a pair of red silk pajamas.

"Stephanie! How did you do that?!" She asked in awe.

"I used Occlumency to read your mind, then it was all just a matter of simple transfiguration spells to change your clothes into the pajamas that you wanted." She explained as she waved her wand over herself. Soon, she was clad in the pajamas that she was wearing earlier in their dorm room.

"Wow! You have to teach me that." Hermione demanded, to which Stephanie only smiled.

"Of course! But right now, I'm tired. Let's get some sleep." Stephanie said as she crawled into the bed, Hermione close behind her. She turned onto her back and opened her arms for Hermione, who immediately jumped into them. They adjusted a bit until Hermione was laying with her head over Stephanie's chest, the older girl's arms in a protective hold around her. Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to Stephanie's side.

"Good night Steph." She whispered. The candles blew out one by one. When they were all extinguished, Stephanie's soft voice drifted through the darkness.

"Good night Mione. Sweet dreams."


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets and Lies

Disclaimer: Wait, you STILL think I own Harry Potter?! Uh, where have you been for the past six chapters?

Hermione slowly stirred. She blinked her sleepy eyes a few times, before realizing that she wasn't in her own bed. She almost sat up in shock, but two protective arms kept her anchored to the unfamiliar bed. She looked up to see Stephanie's sleeping, peaceful face. Her mind then drifted back to the night before. The romantic dinner, kissing Stephanie, falling asleep in her strong arms. Hermione smiled and rested her head on Stephanie's t-shirt-clad chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. Wondering what time it was, she spotted an alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed. She smiled, Steph really had thought of everything. She closed her eyes as she allowed Stephanie's heartbeat and calm breathing to envelope her senses.

"Mmmm…how long have you been awake?" She heard a raspy voice whisper.

"Just a few minutes." Hermione replied as she lifted her head a bit to look at Stephanie's half-closed eyes. She smiled, the older witch just looked so adorable right now. She placed a delicate kiss on Stephanie's nose. "Good morning sunshine!" She whispered happily.

"Good morning beautiful." Stephanie replied, loving the blush that came to Hermione's face. "How was your night?" She then asked.

"Great, and yours?" Hermione asked, kissing Stephanie's lips shyly.

"Wonderful, because you were by my side." Stephanie whispered against Hermione's lips. Hermione pulled back and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Are you making up these lines as you go along? Or are you getting them from somewhere?" She couldn't help but ask. Stephanie mustered up the most innocent expression that she possibly could.

"I'm not stealing lines! They're absolutely original!" She insisted, though she knew that Hermione was aware that she was lying through her teeth. Hermione smirked and gently slapped Stephanie's arm.

"Alright, if you say so…" She said as she laid her head back onto Stephanie's chest. Stephanie grinned down at her and ran her fingers through her long hair. Hermione snuggled closer and smiled, loving the feeling of Stephanie's hand in her hair.

"Hey, what time is it?" Stephanie muttered sleepily, her eyes closed already. Hermione smiled and kissed the older girl's eyelids tenderly.

"Five in the morning." She replied. Stephanie grinned and hugged Hermione closer to her.

"Perfect! That means we have at least four hours before the castle starts waking up!" She reported with a wistful smile, to which Hermione quirked an interested eyebrow.

"To do…what exactly?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Sleep! What else?!" Stephanie replied happily before settling back in.

"…We have four hours to do whatever…and you want to sleep!?" She asked, her pitch quickly rising. Stephanie looked around, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Well…yeah! I mean, what else is there to do in bed?" She asked, faking an innocent look. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Stephanie then began to smile seductively.

"Oh, I know what you want to do…" She whispered hotly into Hermione's ear, causing the younger witch to shiver.

"First, the lights all go out…"

The sunlit sky above changed back into the night sky.

"Then, I pull you really close…"

Hermione felt two strong arms gently pull her closer to a firm body.

"Our bodies disappear underneath the covers…"

Stephanie reached down and pulled the covers over their bodies.

"And…" Hermione couldn't contain her grin.

"And…" The younger witch prodded.

"And…I show you…" Stephanie whispered.

"You show me…" Hermione trailed off expectantly.

"I show you…my really, really awesome glow-in-the-dark wristwatch!!!!" Stephanie shouted gleefully as she showed Hermione the aforementioned article of jewelry. Hermione could only stare at Stephanie with wide eyes. She flung the covers off of herself and sat up abruptly.

"A WRISTWATCH!!!!!! THAT'S IT?!" She screamed shrilly as Stephanie burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, what were you thinking?" She joked, making Hermione blush. This blush didn't go unnoticed by Stephanie, who burst into laughter yet again.

"EWWWW!!!!!! Your such a perv!!!" She shouted as she laughed. Hermione's blush deepened.

"No I'm not!" She indignantly protested. Stephanie, not buying her lame excuse of a lie, rolled them over so that she was straddling Hermione's waist.

"Admit it! You were thinking perverted thoughts just now!" She said as she looked down at Hermione, who was squirming underneath her.

"I most certainly was not!" She said defiantly. Stephanie grinned evilly.

"You liar! Now you must be punished for lying!" She said, her grin firmly plastered onto her face. Hermione raised a curious eyebrow.

"…How?" She couldn't help but ask. Next thing she knew, she was squealing as she was tickled mercilessly by Stephanie.

"Only the best for my little horn dog!" Stephanie smirked as she held Hermione down and continued to tickle her.

"AUGH! Stop…I can't…I don't…I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

Stephanie froze and the room became silent. Hermione began to worry that Stephanie was having second thoughts…at least, until the older witch smiled warmly.

"…You really mean that…don't you?" She whispered in a voice so emotional, Hermione felt her heart flutter.

"Of course I do. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, on the inside and on the outside." Hermione said as she caressed the side of Stephanie's face with her hand. Stephanie closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, savoring the warmth of the younger witch's hand.

"I love you too, Mione" She whispered softly, before opening her eyes and looking down at Hermione. The younger witch became breathless at the amount of love shining in Stephanie's hazel eyes.

"That right there, that's why I love you so much." She whispered. Stephanie shot her a confused look.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"All of your passion. I think it's so beautiful. Steph, I can see that it's a little tougher for you to love, but when you do you love harder than anyone I've ever met before." Hermione explained as she allowed her fingertips to trace Stephanie's jaw. Stephanie gave Hermione a tearful smile. The older witch leaned down and kissed Hermione's lips, basking in the feeling of her petal-soft lips. When they separated, they were both grinning recklessly.

"You know what Steph?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"I'm really glad that it was you that saved me from that dementor." She said seriously.

"Well, I'm really glad that you were the one that I saved." Stephanie replied. She then glanced over at the alarm clock. "Wow. We only managed to kill thirty minutes!" She mused, making Hermione laugh.

"Hmm, now what?" She asked innocently. Stephanie just shrugged her shoulders before stifling a yawn. Hermione smiled at the older witch.

"Tired? I assume that you're not used to early mornings." She mused. Stephanie's face became a bit distant.

Damn Hermione, if only you knew just how used to early mornings I am…to the sounds of bomb alerts at four in the morning…fire drills in the middle of the night…the sounds of pained screams waking me up that morning…

"Steph?! Are you okay?!" Hermione asked worriedly, afraid of the lost look that had suddenly formed on Stephanie's face. Stephanie dragged herself back out of her past.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm alright…" She said with a reassuring smile. Hermione wasn't convinced, but she forced herself to let it go, for now. Stephanie furrowed her brow as she looked at her girlfriend. "This is getting annoying, isn't it?"

"What?" Hermione asked, a bit confused.

"This whole secretive stuff. Not telling you what's bugging me, it's really getting on your nerves, isn't it?" She asked.

"…Yeah, it is…but I already promised you that I would wait until you wanted to tell me. Still, it's hard to watch you hurting and know that I can't do anything about it." Hermione confessed, to which Stephanie nodded understandingly.

"I know. Mione, I promise that I will tell you everything, I just need to deal with it before I start talking about it." She tried to explain.

"Steph, have you ever considered that maybe talking about it will help you deal with it?" Hermione asked hopefully, to which Stephanie didn't reply. She laid back down and looked at Hermione, who was now turned on her side to look into her eyes. Hermione reached out and took the older witch's hand, hoping to give her some form of comfort. Stephanie smiled and snuggled into Hermione, burying her face in her delicate shoulder.

"I have," Stephanie finally replied, "and I guess that I'm just not ready to face it. At least, not just yet. I promise, once I'm ready, you'll be the first one I tell."

Hermione was a bit disappointed by this answer, but accepted it as the best that she would get, for now. She pulled Stephanie closer and closed her eyes, allowing the older witch's breathing to lull her back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Hermione! Where were you this morning?" Harry asked as Hermione made her way downstairs into the common room. Hermione couldn't help the little smile as she thought about that morning. She and Stephanie had slept a while longer, before waking up early again, they spent their free time talking about everything and nothing before they realized that it was time to sneak back into Gryffindor Tower. After casting the invisibility charm, Stephanie escorted Hermione back to the tower, where they snuck up the stairs and into the room that they shared. Hermione was quick to dress and, after a quick kiss goodbye, head back down to the common room.

"I…slept late." Hermione replied, quickly coming up with an excuse. Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, Hermione Granger, Ms. Know-it-All, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes…slept late?" He asked, his disbelief evident in his voice.

"Well…yeah…I can sleep late too you know!" She retorted as she plopped into a soft chair.

"Well, yeah, but you usually…don't" Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Guess I'm not so much of a "Goody-Two-Shoes" after all." She stated simply, a small smirk on her face at the shocked look Harry was sporting. Stephanie picked that moment to trudge down the stairs, faking a yawn so as to look as if she had just woken up.

"Morning all." She muttered as she sat heavily on the couch. Hermione had to bring her hand up to her face to hide her small smile, Stephanie was such a wonderful actress.

"Stephanie? Did Hermione really sleep late?" Harry asked, thinking that he could get the hidden truth out of the older witch. Stephanie furrowed her brow in a "What are you talking about?" look.

"Huh? Of course she slept late. As late as we stayed up last night, it would have taken a natural disaster to get us up any sooner." Stephanie joked, rolling her eyes at Harry's well-placed suspicion.

"Oh," Harry replied as he slumped a bit in his seat, obviously disappointed. Suddenly, he shot right back up with a look of realization on his face. "Wait a second! How did you two end up staying up late? I thought that you both turned in early!"

Hermione fought back the "eep!" threatening to break free from her mouth. She looked at Stephanie with terrified eyes, but saw that she seemed completely calm.

"We went to bed early, we just didn't go to sleep right away. We just laid there and talked for a while." Stephanie explained calmly. Technically, it wasn't a lie. Ginny chose that moment to descend the stairs. "Just ask Ginny, I'll bet she probably heard us laughing as she passed our door." Stephanie suggested with a shrug. Ginny looked at the group with a confused expression.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ginny asked, now more confused than any one person had a right to be. Harry turned to her, his green eyes now alight from the prospect of some big cover-up.

"Ginny, when you went up to bed last night, did you hear Stephanie and Hermione talking? I mean, you went up pretty late." Harry interrogated, determined to find the secret that he was certain was being hidden from him. Ginny looked at Hermione, then Stephanie, then back to Harry.

"Yeah, I heard them talking last night. They were laughing so loudly, it was pretty tough to miss." Ginny replied with a small smile.

"Sorry about that, we'll keep it down next time we decide to stay up late." Stephanie promised with a sheepish smile. Ginny just shrugged.

"No big deal, sounded like you two were having fun." She replied. Harry slumped back in defeat.

"Damn, I was so sure that there was some big secret." He muttered dejectedly. Ginny gave him a comforting smile.

"Aw, come on Harry, maybe some breakfast will cheer you up." She said, taking him by the hand and pulling him out of his chair before leading him out of the common room. Hermione and Stephanie now sat alone in the common room, just looking at each other. Finally, they both busted out laughing.

"Wow Steph, that was brilliant!" Hermione praised, crossing the room to sit on Stephanie's lap. Stephanie just shrugged her shoulders with a grin.

"Well, what can I say? I'm pretty quick on my feet." She replied happily.

"I'll say!" Hermione agreed, kissing Stephanie's cheek. "How did you ever think to get Ginny to back up our story?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"I mean, when did you get a chance to convince Ginny to tell Harry that we were in our room last night?" Hermione clarified to Stephanie, who merely gave her a sheepish grin.

"Uh, well, actually…I just kinda winged that part…" Stephanie trailed off. Hermione sat quietly, before laughing once again.

"Damn Steph! I'm not sure if you're a genius, or just insane!" Hermione laughed.

"Eh, a little of both actually." Stephanie acquiesced with a small shrug.

* * *

AN: Okay, I'll admit that chap was WAY overdue!!!!!! Sorry guys, but life's kinda crazy right now. I'm trying to make sense of things right now, so I can't update my stories as often as I would like to. Just try to be patient with me, okay?


	8. Chapter 8: Another Attack

AN: Okay, if you STILL think that I own HP, then you need to get your head checked! Oh, and just so you guys don't get confused, Stephanie is left-handed. So she casts spells with her left hand instead of her right hand. I'm just throwing that part in so that you guys don't get confused as you read. Anywho, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 8**

'_Head aching…Room spinning…Where am I?'_

_Stephanie winced as she tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt like two lead weights stretched over her eyeballs. She groaned a bit as the blinding white light flooded her senses. She then heard feint voices, as if people were talking through a wall. She stopped moving immediately. She remembered now, she had been hit by an enemy curse. There was a chance that she was now being held captive. If that was the case, then she needed to remain as still as possible until she could make some sense of what the hell was going on. Remembering her training, she kept her eyes closed and evened out her breathing._

'_Okay, stay calm. Keep your breathing regular, that's it Steph. Okay, now wiggle your fingers just a bit. Good! Fingers work. Next, check and see if your toes are working. Excellent! Wait a sec, what's that on my feet? It feels like…a blanket! Hold up, since when does Kratos let his troops put a blanket over the enemy? That must mean that…'_

"_No Byrd, you're not being held captive." A voice finished her thought for her. Eyes still closed, Stephanie smiled at the familiar voice._

"_Thank God, I'd hate to have to kill a whole unit while I wait for your sorry ass to come and rescue me." She joked, slowly opening her eyes. She was laying in a hospital bed, in the infirmary of her unit's headquarters. The man sitting next to her bed rolled his blue eyes good-naturedly._

_The man was about twenty years old. His dirty-blond hair mirrored Stephanie's, though his eyes were an icy blue as opposed to her own hazel-green orbs. His facial features closely mimicked Stephanie's, but his face was a bit thinner and he had a much stronger build when compared to her leaner frame. He was also much taller than Stephanie, his height just reaching 5'9"._

"_Geez, our rescue squad is late one time and I never heard the end of it!" He sighed dramatically. Stephanie laughed a bit._

"_Well excuse me, I just thought you'd appreciate constructive criticism Canard." She replied with a shrug._

"_I'm open to suggestions, not to constant badgering from my little sister!" He exclaimed with a laugh. Stephanie reached out and weakly slapped his arm._

"_Well, I just figured you'd appreciate being told if something's not right with your unit." She shrugged, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Before Canard could reply, a young woman entered the room._

_The girl was only a few months older than Stephanie. She had long jet-black hair and piercing green eyes. She was about 5'4" in height, making her a bit taller than Stephanie, and her body had very soft curves. Stephanie didn't even bother to hide the smile that came to her face when she entered the room._

"_Oh, hello Walker!" Canard greeted cheerfully, causing the girl to roll her eyes in mild annoyance._

"_Canard, do you always have to call me by my last name?" She sighed, her voice very lightly tinted with a French accent. Canard laughed, but Stephanie just sat with that dumb smile on her face._

"_Of course! It's called protocol! Plus, I can't help but annoy you every now and then Catherine." He replied. She sighed in exasperation._

"_Fine, have it your way! I'm just here to change Steph's bandages." Catherine said as she walked closer to the bed. Stephanie smiled for a while longer, before snapping out of her daze with a look of confusion on her face._

"_Wait a sec!" She said, now turning her attention towards Canard. "What the hell happened?! I thought I'd been hit by the killing curse, how did I survive?"_

"_Do you have to curse every time that you open your mouth?" Catherine muttered as she grabbed some bandages and ointment from a nearby cabinet. Stephanie grinned at her for a moment, before becoming serious again as Canard answered her question._

"_Well, apparently Kratos needs to train his troops a little better. Particularly in wand identification." Canard muttered the last bit as an afterthought._

"_What the hell does that mean?" Stephanie asked, now very confused._

"_Language!" Catherine said firmly._

"_Sorry." Stephanie muttered. "Seriously, what does it mean?"_

"_It means that you're alive through that soldier's utter stupidity." Catherine explained. "As well as your amazingly brilliant brother's ingenuity." She complimented, to which Canard blushed and Stephanie rolled her eyes._

"_Hey! How about you quit flirting with my brother and give me some real answers?!" Stephanie growled in annoyance. Catherine smiled gently at the younger woman._

"_What she means, Stephanie, is that the guy who cast that spell was an idiot." Canard explained. "He grabbed a wand that didn't belong to him, so you got hit by a burning curse instead. That body armor that I asked for you to test protected you fairly well, but apparently I still have a few kinks to work out. Your burns will heal, but you're gonna have a scar along your back and left shoulder from the attack." He finished the last part with a sad look on his face, as though it were his fault that Stephanie had been attacked._

"_Okay, and this is your fault…how?" Stephanie asked with a raised eyebrow as she noticed her brother's body language. He looked at her, obviously impressed with her people-reading skills._

"_I-uh…Well, I guess it's not." He muttered to the floor. Stephanie reached out and cupped his chin, tilting his head upward until she could see his face._

"_That's right, it's not." She firmly stated. "I should've paid more attention. Don't blame yourself for my fuck-up."_

"_Oh my GOD!!!! Stop cursing damn it!!!!!" Catherine yelled in frustration. Stephanie and Canard broke away from their tender moment to look at Catherine with wide eyes. Realizing what she had just said, Catherine blushed deeply and returned her attention to the medical supplies in her arms. The two siblings busted out laughing. They loved getting Catherine riled up, because sometimes it was just so easy._

"_Shut up you two!" She growled as she crossed the room to the small table sitting close to the bed. She dropped the items in her arms onto the table and looked down at it, fighting back tears. Stephanie noticed this and immediately spurred herself into action._

"_Hey Canard, Catherine's got everything covered. How about you go and…do a security sweep or something." She said, giving Canard a look that told him to make himself scarce, quickly. He took the hint and stood._

"_Yeah, I got some work to do. See ya later." He said, quickly making his retreat. Once he was gone, Stephanie focused her attention on Catherine._

"_Cat? Come here." She whispered gently. Catherine sniffled and walked over to the bed, her head still hanging. She sat on the bed and laid her head on Stephanie's good shoulder. Stephanie put her arm around her and kissed her forehead tenderly._

"_Hey, I'm sorry." She whispered sincerely. Catherine sniffled again, letting a few stray tears escape from her eyes. Stephanie reached down and wiped her tears away with a gentle hand. Catherine smiled a bit at the thoughtful gesture before scooting more into the younger witch's body._

"_It's okay Steph, I just wish that you two wouldn't tease me so much." Catherine whimpered. Stephanie's arm around her tightened._

"_I'm sorry. That's just how we've always been, even with each other. You know, if it didn't bug you so much, then we wouldn't do it." She pointed out, trying to lighten the mood. The feeling of Catherine smiling into her shoulder assured her that she had succeeded._

"_I guess, but that doesn't give you two the right to do it." Catherine countered, to which Stephanie silently agreed._

"…_You're right." She finally said. "I'll ease up and make Canard do the same. If he doesn't want to, then I'll beat him up!" She promised with a kiss on the top of Catherine's forehead._

"_Awwww, you'd beat up your big brother? For your girlfriend? I'm so touched." Catherine joked in a sweet voice. Stephanie laughed a bit, before hissing in pain._

"_Ah! Man, that hurts." She hissed, clutching her burnt shoulder as best she could. Catherine jumped up and grabbed the various potions and ointments she had left on the table._

"_Alright, no more fooling around! I need to change your bandages." She said as she helped Stephanie up and began to gently remove her old bandages. After applying some ointment and rewrapping Stephanie's back and shoulder, she helped the younger witch back into a laying position. Stephanie settled back in with a wince of pain, but she smiled nonetheless._

"_Thanks Cat." She whispered._

"_Oh, don't thank me yet. You also need to take this." Catherine gave her a vial full of a liquid that she knew all too well._

"_A dreamless sleep potion?" She groaned pitifully. She was rewarded only with a smile of pity._

"_I'm sorry Steph, but you need to drink this, doctor's orders." She finished in a firm voice, booking no argument. Stephanie sighed and took the vial._

"_Yes, nurse." She joked before downing the bitter potion. She winced and made a face. "Ugh! Nasty! You didn't bring me anything to wash it down with, did ya darling?"_

"_I'm a nurse, not a flight hostess, sweetheart." She drawled, lightly poking Stephanie in the chest with her index finger. Stephanie could only manage a weak grin, the potion was beginning to affect her. As her eyes closed, she heard Catherine's voice, slowly fading out._

"_Good night Stephanie, I love you." Catherine whispered as she watched Stephanie drift away…

* * *

_"Hellooooooo!!!!!" A loud voice interrupted Stephanie's thoughts. "Stephanie! Are you even paying the slightest attention to this match?!" Stephanie blinked a few times, before looking over at Professor McGonagall with a blank stare.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I'm paying attention!" She shouted, trying to make herself heard over the cheering students. She mentally slapped herself. Now was not the time to be taking trips down memory lane!

"Now" was taking place almost a month after her and Hermione's late-night trip to the Room of Requirement. She was standing in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, watching the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Technically, it was supposed to be Gryffindor verses Slytherin, but the little snakes decided that Draco's arm was too badly injured for them to play. Stephanie had snorted in disbelief when she was informed of this new development. She knew the real reason behind the sudden change in the line-up.

Flint knew that Wood had been training his team for Slytherin, not for Hufflepuff. Sure, the team was usually pretty easy, but with their new captain no doubt came new plays and maneuvers. Gryffindor would probably still win, but Hufflepuff could still give them a hard time of it. The tense game should have kept Stephanie on the edge of her seat, but she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to even begin to worry about some stupid Quidditch cup.

"STEPHANIE!!!!" Minerva's stern voice snapped her back into reality.

"I'M PAYING ATTENTION!!!!" Stephanie shouted back in an equally stern voice. Minerva raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really!" Stephanie affirmed.

"Well, I'm just surprised that you didn't comment on that incredible save that Wood just now made." Minerva observed, eyebrow still raised. Stephanie, trying to play it off, merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I felt that his technique spoke for itself. I mean, how could you possibly watch that and not think that it was impressive." She stated calmly, making sure to keep her answer deceptively vague. Minerva sighed deeply.

"Stephanie, that quaffle hasn't even come close to the Gryffindor goal posts in the past three minutes! For Merlin's sake, Gryffindor is up by fifty points!" Minerva stated, clearly exasperated. Stephanie blushed deeply, she was busted.

"Uh, well, I meant that…uh, I…OKAY! OKAY! So I wasn't paying attention!" She yelled angrily, crossing her arms before her chest and scowling at the Quidditch field.

"Well, do you at least know where Hermione went to?" Minerva sighed. Stephanie nodded, much to her teacher's relief.

"Yeah, she ran toward the field yelling something about the rain screwing up Harry's glasses. I'm not sure, I-" Minerva cut her off.

"Wasn't paying attention? Yeah, I figured." She commented dryly. A tense silence passed between the two women. Finally, Stephanie broke the silence.

"Look, I know what you want to say. Just don't, okay?" She growled. "I really don't want to hear about how you know what I'm going through or some crap like that."

"Then you'll be pleasantly surprised, my dear. I wasn't going to tell you that I know what your feeling when I know that I have no idea. I was planning on telling you that you have no right to take it out on Hermione." Minerva was now staring down Stephanie's profile, her protective nature over her favorite student beginning to show.

"What are you talking about! I'm not taking this out on her!" Stephanie protested, now turned to look her teacher in the eye.

"That's not true and both of us know it!" Minerva's voice was quickly showing her increasing anger. "You're so wrapped up in the past that you're letting it destroy your future with Hermione. You're ignoring her and she's beginning to worry about you."

"I'm not ignoring her! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!!" Minerva screamed at Stephanie. The two women then noticed that people were beginning to stare. Minerva calmed down and lowered her voice once she was certain that everyone's attention had returned to the game overhead.

"Look Stephanie, all I'm saying is that Hermione has enough to worry about." She said in a much calmer voice. "A convicted criminal is on the loose and possibly after one of her best friends. She's trying to adjust to her new schedule, and she's just discovering love." Minerva couldn't help but notice the way Stephanie's features softened at that last statement. "Please don't give her more to worry about."

"…I don't want her to worry." Stephanie said softly. "I love her."

"Then tell her the truth." Minerva suggested gently. Stephanie's eyes shut tightly and she shook her head.

"No. I don't want her exposed to that world." Stephanie stated firmly.

"Stephanie, she's going to be exposed to war sooner or later." Minerva stated. Stephanie sighed sadly. She knew that Minerva was right. It was almost a given that Voldemort would find a way to return to power eventually. When that happened, he would no doubt go after Harry. If he went after Harry, then Stephanie knew that he would also target the ones that Harry cared the most about. Unfortunately, Hermione fell into that second category.

"Maybe so." She finally relented. "But that doesn't mean that I have to be the one to introduce her to it. I love her too much to do that to her." She stated firmly, the fire beginning to build in her hazel eyes. Minerva couldn't hide her small smile, that was exactly what she was looking for. One look at those eyes, and she knew that Stephanie would eventually tell Hermione everything. She had a feeling about that, she just needed to be sure.

"Alright then, you don't have to tell her everything just yet." Minerva relented. "But you can not deny that you do owe her some explanation for your behavior." Her voice became firm once more. Stephanie almost rolled her eyes, but she knew that Minerva was just looking out for Hermione.

"You're right, I do. It's just that…" Stephanie stopped when she felt a sudden change in the air. "Did you feel that!"

"Feel what?" Minerva asked, slightly worried.

"That change in the air…it felt like the air just got thinner." Stephanie replied. She and Minerva pushed through the crowd, scanning the field. Stephanie's eyes fell on the cloaked figures advancing toward the pitch.

"Shit! Dementors! What are they doing?!" Stephanie growled, still fighting through the crowd. It was then that she noticed Harry's flying. He seemed groggy, like he couldn't focus. Stephanie immediately knew what was wrong.

"He's gonna fall! Stop him Professor!" She yelled over her shoulder as she fought the crowd in earnest now. As she ran, she pulled her wand out of her robes and pointed it toward the sky.

"_Accio broomstick_!" She shouted as she ran. Once she reached the railing surrounding the stands, she placed a foot on the top. She kicked off of the railing, launching herself into the air. She reached her right hand, her free hand, into the air and it wasn't long before she felt the familiar shaft of her broomstick in her hand. She guided the broom beneath her, making it easy for her to mount it. Once she was securely on her broom, she angled it so that it was diving and speeding for the spot where she knew Harry would land at the same time.

She quickly glanced upwards. Harry's descent was much slower now. Either Minerva had heard her yells, or Dumbledore had seen Harry's strange flying as well. Either way, Harry would survive the fall. Now came the next problem. Slow as his descent was, Harry was still headed for the ground. Even now, the dementors were drawing ever closer to where Harry would land.

"C'mon baby!" Stephanie coaxed her broom. "Don't fail me now!"

Her words seemed to have spurred something inside of the broom. It began to speed even faster. Stephanie clutched the broom tightly with her right hand and hugged her body closer to the stick, trying to make herself as aerodynamic as possible. Finally, she had the right trajectory. She put her feet on the end of the broomstick, pulling it into a horizontal angle. She jumped off of the broom, leaving it to fly on its own, and landed in between Harry and the dementors. She stood firmly, wand pointed at the herd of cloaked figures. She shut her eyes tightly, drawing forth the memory of that night with Hermione in the Room of Requirement. With the thought firmly planted in her head, she cast her spell.

* * *

Hermione was on the edge of her seat from the second she'd first noticed Harry's strange behavior. When she watched Stephanie leap from the stands, she felt as if her heart would stop from the fear. She released the breath that she was holding when she watched a broomstick fly into Stephanie's outstretched hand. She had gasped as Ron screamed "Bloody hell!" when Stephanie jumped off of her broom and landed before Harry.

"What's she doing?" Ron asked when Stephanie closed her eyes tightly. Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion and she shrugged her shoulders. The stadium was silent as Stephanie's eyes opened and she screamed something that was drowned out by the wind and rain. A silver light streamed from the tip of her wand, slamming into the dementors and driving them back. The spell looked oddly familiar to Hermione's eyes.

'Hey, that looks almost like the spell she used to save me on the train.' Hermione mused as she watched the dementors run from the beam of light from Stephanie's wand. Hermione smiled proudly as she watched her girlfriend protect her best friend. It was then that she noticed the movement behind the older witch.

"STEPHANIE!!!!" She screamed, pointing at the figure behind her. It was too late.

* * *

Stephanie just barely heard Hermione's shrill scream. She looked into the stands and quickly found her bushy-haired girlfriend, who seemed to be pointing at something on the field. She screwed up her face in confusion, but it quickly turned to fear when she felt the cold presence at her back. She spun around, wand at the ready, but a bony hand grabbed her wrist. She felt her strength drain out of her almost immediately, and memories of her past came flooding back. Another hand grabbed the front of her robes and lifted her small frame off of the ground. A feeling began to overtake her, as if someone were trying to suck out her heart through her mouth. Her eyes widened before rolling into the back of her head, screams resonating throughout her head.

"_Run! Run Stephanie!"_

"_No! I won't leave you!"_

"_You don't have a choice! Now go damn it!"_

She felt her back hit the cold, wet ground. The cloaked figure floated above her, coming closer to her face. She opened her mouth to scream, but only a strained whimper escaped her lips. There was screaming around her, she was back there, she could see it all again…

"_Stephanie! Come back here!"_

"_No! I can't leave!"_

"_Byrd, get your ass back here right now!"_

A single tear rolled down her face as she recalled that fateful day. Then a flash of light hit her attacker in the back. Hermione's face was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

* * *

AN: Yeah, I think I'll leave it there! Just to be mean to you guys! So, who's up for a review?


	9. Chapter 9: Curiosity and That Damn Irony

**Chapter 9**

To say that Hermione was upset was most definitely an understatement.

Even now, she was caught between two different emotions. Relief for Harry's recovery (even now he was eating his chocolate and being informed of the events following his fall), and worry for Stephanie, who still hadn't woken from her almost comatose state. Finally, deciding that Harry was fine and had all of the company he could possibly wish for, she made her way to Stephanie's bedside across from Harry's. She pulled a rickety wooden chair with her and sat heavily, taking Stephanie's cold hand as she did so. Hermione flinched at the iciness of Stephanie's hand and began to stroke it softly, trying desperately to warm it.

"Alright, alright! Can we please get some semblance of order restored in this madhouse?!" Madame Pomfrey almost screamed, obviously not happy with the noise and mud being generated in her normally squeaky-clean Hospital Wing. Ron and the Gryffindor Team, not wanting to rile the bustling Healer any more, quietly filed out of the wing after wishing Harry a speedy recovery. Fred and George, however, stopped as they passed the foot of Stephanie's bed. The twins looked at each other, before approaching Hermione on both sides.

"Hermione?" Fred whispered gently, placing a comforting hand on Hermione's left shoulder.

"Are you okay?" George asked, placing his own hand on Hermione's right shoulder. Hermione's eyes welled with tears and she shook her head slowly.

"Hey, she'll be okay." Fred assured softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Hermione sniffled and wiped her tears away with her free hand.

"I know, she's tough." Hermione whimpered. "But that was so scary…" She trailed off as she thought about what had happened.

* * *

"_STEPHANIE!" Hermione yelled, pointing at the dementor behind the older witch. As Stephanie spun around to face the creature, it grabbed her wrist and pulled her close._

"_NOOOOO!!!!" Hermione screamed as she watched the dementor pull Stephanie closer before grabbing the older witch's neck, forcing her mouth open. Then, it looked as if the dementor was sucking wind out of Stephanie through her mouth. It took a minute before Hermione finally realized just what was happening._

'_The dementor's kiss!' She thought as she raced down the stairs of the stands, hell-bent on getting to the field in time to help Stephanie. Stephanie went limp in the dementor's hand and was dropped onto the ground with a loud "thud". As the cloaked nightmare hovered over Stephanie, Hermione saw another stream of white light hit it. It was only then that she noticed Professor Dumbledore standing on the field, also hurrying toward Stephanie's lifeless form._

_Hermione got to her first and knelt down beside her. She didn't have to worry about the dementors, as they were being driven away by Dumbledore._

"_Stephanie? Can you hear me?" Hermione asked as she placed a hand on the older witch's face. Stephanie's eyes fluttered open, unfocused, unseeing. Her lips moved, but her voice was too soft for Hermione to hear what she was saying. Hermione leaned closer, and caught a few stray words._

"_No…can't leave…" She whispered, a tear rolling down her face. She looked directly at Hermione, her eyes now focused and seeing her, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her eyelids fluttered shut.

* * *

_

Hermione sighed her way out of her thoughts. With all of the excitement, she hadn't had time to decipher her girlfriend's strange ramblings. She sniffled a bit and offered Fred and George a watery smile.

"Thanks for your support you two, I really appreciate it." She said softly, then casting her gaze back to the sleeping witch. "We both do."

The twins smiled and knelt on both sides of the young girl, both wrapping their arms around her in a bear hug. They then cast a glance at each other, before playfully tickling Hermione's ribs. She squirmed and laughed a bit, dispelling some of the tense air that had recently enveloped the Hospital Wing. They pulled away, the sight of fresh tears from Hermione greeting their eyes as they looked at her.

"Thanks." She whispered, looking at them with eyes that spoke volumes of gratitude and love. The twins smiled and simultaneously bade her a good night. She then returned her attention to Stephanie, who had finally begun to regain some of the color in her cheeks. Beginning to fill with new hope, she softly kissed Stephanie's lips before resting her head on the older girl's lower stomach. Her face turned toward Stephanie's sleeping face, Hermione played softly with Stephanie's chilly fingers as she felt herself slowly drift away…

* * *

"How long has she been there?" A voice whispered. Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered opened as she heard a distinctly familiar voice. Still in a haze, she didn't bother with moving her head.

"Since the match." Another voice replied, equally soft. Hermione closed her eyes, deciding to fake sleep to hear this conversation without being under any suspicion.

"I had figured as much." The first voice whispered, almost more to herself than to the second voice. Hermione then heard footsteps almost silently coming closer. She forced her muscles to relax as she felt the person standing over her.

"Professor?" The second voice asked almost timidly. The footsteps moved away from Hermione, returning to the bed across from Stephanie's.

"Yes?"

"Hermione and Stephanie…are they…um…" The second voice trailed off.

"Yes. They are."

"…I had a feeling."

"Is this a problem, Mr. Potter?" The first voice said, almost indignantly.

"No no!" Harry whispered earnestly. "I have no problems with it. Ron, however…" He trailed off again, not wanting to state the obvious.

"Yes, I see what you are referring to. Unfortunately, all that we can do is hope that Mr. Weasley has a moment of maturity when Hermione informs him. And it will be Hermione that tells him, no one else." Professor McGonagall said firmly, her voice booking no argument from the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Of course Professor." Harry replied dutifully, his voice portraying his sincerity.

The silence began to resettle itself, but Harry spoke up again. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

Harry paused, apparently unable to find a way to word his question. "…Have I met Stephanie before this year?"

"What on Earth do you mean, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, confusion evident in her slightly tired voice.

"Well, for some reason, she seems very familiar…I feel like I've met her once before…" Harry trailed off, apparently hoping that she understood what he was trying to say. Professor McGonagall remained silent, and Hermione could almost hear the gears turning in her mentor's head.

"…I really don't know, Mr. Potter. I'm afraid that you will have to ask Professor Dumbledore. But it will have to wait until you and she are both out of the Hospital Wing. For now, you are better off trying to forget about it for now and getting some sleep." She advised in a caring voice.

"Alright Professor, I understand." Harry said in a slightly disappointed voice.

"…Good night, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said softly, yet sincerely.

"Good night Professor." Came the sleepy reply as Harry succumbed to Morpheus's call. After a while, his breathing evened out as he feel into a deep sleep. Hermione almost moved, before she heard soft footsteps approaching Stephanie's bed. She closed her eyes as she felt her mentor standing over her. She almost smiled as she felt a warm blanket covering her shoulders and a gentle hand being placed on the top of her head.

"Don't give up on her, Hermione." Minerva whispered, not realizing that her young charge was awake. "She needs you more than she will ever admit."

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion at this cryptic statement. Pushing away her persistent urge to rise and ask for clarification, Hermione stayed still as Professor McGonagall exited the Hospital Wing. Her thoughts swimming in her head, Hermione fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Hermione stirred slowly, never opening her eyes for the knowledge of the bright sunlight on the other side of her lids. She yawned and stretched her arms out in front of her, a noise similar to the purring of a cat rumbling through her frame. Eyes still closed, her hand began to skim across the sheet, intent on finding Stephanie's limp hand. When her hand grazed the area where she had left Stephanie's hand, however, she came in contact with only the cold sheets.

Still unwilling to open her eyes, she searched blindly for Stephanie's hand, her brow furrowed in confusion. Finally, with a sigh of defeat, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked rapidly against the dazzling sun. As her blurry vision cleared, she saw Stephanie sitting up in her bed, a weary but sincere smile on her face.

"Oh! Stephanie, you're awake!" Hermione started, sitting up in surprise. She immediately regretted it, however, when she felt her neck crick painfully. "Owwww…" She hissed as she gingerly rubbed her neck. Stephanie winced at the younger witch's obvious pain.

"Uh oh, that sounded painful! Come here, let me take care of that." Stephanie insisted, scooting over and patting the space beside of her for Hermione to sit. Hermione accepted the offer, sitting with her back to Stephanie. She jumped when she felt a pair of calloused hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, relax. It's okay." Stephanie soothed as she moved Hermione's hair off of her neck and shoulders. Hermione relaxed into Stephanie's surprisingly gentle hands as she kneaded her sore neck. She "mmmmm"ed in delight as Stephanie kissed the back of Hermione's neck delicately, sending a shiver down the younger witch's spine. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned closer to Stephanie's chest as she tenderly kneaded the knot out of her neck.

"How's that?" Stephanie asked, her quiet voice laced with tender emotion. Hermione smiled in response and rested a hand on one of Stephanie's hands.

"Mmmmm…that's wonderful…you're wonderful…" Hermione moaned quietly. Stephanie smiled and continued to trace gentle kisses along Hermione's neck.

"A-hem!" A loud cough interrupted them. The girls jumped apart, eyes wide in shock. Harry was sitting up in his bed, one dark eyebrow raised in what looked like amusement. Stephanie turned a deep shade of red.

"Uh-Harry! I-um-what I mean is-" She stuttered, but Harry raised his hand to silence her.

"It's alright, I already knew." He said calmly, though his eyes shone with almost the same knowing twinkle as Dumbledore. "I'm happy for you both." He assured with a small smile that made Stephanie sigh in relief.

"Thanks Harry." She said with the utmost sincerity, her eyes speaking volumes of gratitude. He just smiled at her before turning his gaze to Hermione.

"Hermione, you know that you'll always be my best friend. I want you to know that I still love you like a sister, and nothing will ever change that. I do, however, wish to warn you that you should let Ron in on this bit of information sooner than later. He has begun to fancy you and I would rather that you douse his flame before it burns too hot and he does something that he will regret later." Hermione nodded, knowing in her heart that Harry was right.

"You're right Harry, I need to tell him sometime soon…" Hermione trailed off, her face taking on a thoughtful look. She felt Stephanie's arms tighten protectively around her and she leaned into the embrace, breathing in Stephanie's scent.

"Hermione?" Stephanie asked worriedly. Hermione stayed silent, then she straightened up and spoke with a voice of confidence, despite the fact that she was trembling with apprehension and fear.

"I have to tell him today."

* * *

Hermione wearily approached the Great Hall for breakfast. She didn't want to leave Stephanie's side, but Madame Pomfrey's shrieks of impatience and Stephanie and Harry's insistent prodding finally made her agree to at least get some breakfast. She entered the Hall and noticed that it was almost empty. She wasn't the least bit surprised, it was Saturday and still early, so she wasn't really expecting to see many students awake at this hour.

She did, however, see Ron wide awake and eating as if he were starved. She suddenly realized that he must have been unable to sleep last night for worry over Harry and Stephanie. Still, she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't stayed in the Hospital Wing like she did. She shrugged mentally to her own question as she sat next to Ron on the bench.

"Mornin' Hermione!" Ron stopped stuffing his face long enough to greet her cheerfully…a little too cheerfully. "How are Harry and Stephanie?"

Still a bit taken aback at Ron's out of place happiness, Hermione hesitated before answering. "Erm, they're both alright. Stephanie woke up just this morning."

"That's good." Ron said quickly, before filling his mouth once again. Hermione sighed in defeat before reaching for an apple and the Daily Prophet that had just landed before her on the table. She read a few articles of interest as she ate her apple, deciding that she should probably wait to tell Ron…at least until breakfast was over.

"Ugh! They still haven't caught that Black character! You'd think that the Ministry of Magic could find one murderer!" Hermione growled to an oblivious Ron as she read up on the recently failed attempts to catch Sirius Black. How could one man evade the ministry and dementors? WITHOUT A WAND?! Actually, now that Hermione had given it some thought, he might have been able to get a hold of a wand when he left Azkaban. She sighed, how much of a threat would this Black character pose to her and her friends?

"Hermione?" Ron's voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up from the Prophet to see that Ron had finished eating, and was now looking very nervous. "Er, can we talk in the Common Room?"

Not knowing what was going on, Hermione nodded. Besides, it would probably be best for her to tell Ron while they were in some place a bit more private than the Great Hall. They fought the throng of students shuffling sleepily into the Great Hall for breakfast. The large crowd assured Hermione that the Common Room would be practically deserted by the time they got there. The walk felt like an eternity to Hermione, who was dreading Ron's reaction to what she was about to tell him. She knew that she needed to do it now, while her courage was still up, but that didn't mean that she liked the idea one bit.

Finally, they reached the fat lady's portrait. Ron spoke the password in a hurried voice and they ducked through the portrait hole. Just as Hermione had predicted, the Common Room was completely deserted. She took a deep breath.

"Ron-"

"Hermione-" They both spoke at the same time. They shared a somewhat forced laugh at the coincidence, before Hermione spoke first.

"You go first." She said. Ron took a deep breath, then began to speak.

"Um, well, Hermione, I've been thinking…about us…" Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion. Ron noticed this and forced himself to keep talking, despite the growing nausea in the pit of his stomach. "I think that…that is, I hoped that…you would consider…I mean, our first trip to Hogsmead will be upon us soon…do you think that…you and me…could, um…go? Together, I mean…"

Hermione was dumbstruck. The ironic part of her brain laughed. Of course he would pick the day that she was going to break his heart! Sometimes, she really hated irony.

"Ron…" She trailed off at the hopeful look on his face. This was so unfair! She loved Stephanie, but she still hated to see her friends hurt. She hated it even more when she was the one doing the hurting.

"Hermione, I really really like you!" Ron's courage seemed to have been restored.

"Ron…"

"I've liked you for so long now." Ron continued, oblivious to Hermione's protests.

"But Ron-"

"I just hate that it took me so long to realize it." Tears came to Hermione's eyes. Ron Weasley was pouring out his heart before her, and she was about to hurt him badly. Damn irony!

"Ron, please listen to me-"

"But I have realized it now! I want to be your boyfriend!" Ron's voice was rising in volume.

"RONALD!"

"…"

"…Ron, I-I can't go out with you. My-my heart belongs to someone else." Hermione said, her voice breaking as she felt a stray tear beat a path down her cheek. Ron looked completely flabbergasted. Had Hermione just said "no"?! Ron's mouth opened and closed, tears now leaking out of his own eyes. The sight of them broke Hermione's heart.

"…Who?" Ron asked, tears now falling freely.


	10. Chapter 10: Fall From Grace

AN: No, your eyes are not playing tricks on you! It really is an update! Sorry to leave you guys hanging for so long, but here's the legendary fallout! B.T.W., I don't own Harry Potter, but Stephanie is my original character. I know that you guys get this by now, but I'm still obligated to remind you. And with that done, on with the story!

**Chapter 10**

Hermione bit her lower lip, not quite sure what to say. Her head advised her to tell Ron everything now, but her heart told her to wait until he had time to deal with what she had already told him. Until they came to an agreement, however, she was stuck in an awkward silence with the boy she once thought she had a crush on.

"…Well?" Ron asked, his voice quickly becoming impatient. Hermione opened and closed her mouth, unable to force herself to speak.

"Who is it?!" Ron demanded, anger beginning to show through his tears.

"…Ron-"

"Don't 'Ron' me you bitch!" He venomously spat. "Tell me his name!"

"Ron, don't take that tone with me." Hermione ordered, willing herself to remain calm.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! YOU DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!!" He bellowed, now pacing around the Common Room.

"Ronald, there is no need to shout, I am right here." Hermione replied. Ron stopped in front of her and turned to face her. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't seem to find the right words. He closed his mouth and resumed pacing, his face reddening and his fists clenching and unclenching. Hermione resumed mutilating her bottom lip, still questioning whether or not to tell Ron about Stephanie. Before she could speak, however, Ron stopped and looked at her sorrowfully.

"Hermione, how could you?" He asked, fresh tears now filling his eyes. "How could you do this to me?"

"I-I beg your pardon?!" Hermione was taken aback, what on Earth was he talking about?

"You knew I loved you! You knew it and you hurt me anyway!" Ron yelled.

"I knew?! Ron, what in Merlin's name made you think that I knew?!"

"I saved you from that troll!"

"You and Harry saved me, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been in danger in the first place!"

"I defended you from Malfoy!"

"I thought you were being a friend! You would've done the same thing for Harry!"

"…I helped you to the Hospital Wing after the Polyjuice accident!"

"After you laughed at me and asked to take photos!"

"…But…I…You still had no right!" Ron replied, tears falling down his face.

"Had no right?! Ronald, what on Earth did you think?! Did you think that I was holding out for you, waiting on you to grow up and be ready to settle down?! Did you think that I would just sit around doing your homework while you flirted with every girl that came along?! Did you think that I would wait until it was convenient for you to have a girlfriend?! I never gave you any indication that I would do such a thing." By now, Hermione's voice had quieted.

"Then…why did you tell me now?" Ron asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Because I only found out today that you had any sort of romantic feelings for me." Hermione explained, relieved that the shouting had ended…for now.

"Had?! Hermione, I still do!" Ron's voice was beginning to rise again. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.

"And you are going to have to find a way to deal with that, because you're a brother to me Ron, nothing more." She replied in an even tone.

"…That's all that you can say to me?! 'Just deal with it'?!" Ron fumed.

"Ron, I'm not going to apologize for loving someone who really makes me happy. But…I am sorry for hurting you." Hermione said, her heart breaking at the pain that she knew she was causing.

Ron stood silent for a while, a dazed look on his features, before finally stumbling over to the nearest chair and plopping onto it. Hermione looked at him for a while longer, then turned to leave the Common Room and return to the Hospital Wing. Her progress was halted by a hand roughly grabbing her upper arm.

"We're not through here!" Ron growled, the look in his eyes positively feral.

"Ron, I don't have anything else to say to you." Hermione said after a moment of shock at the deranged look on the boy's face.

"You still haven't told me his name! It's Harry, isn't it?!" Ron spat Harry's name out, worrying Hermione immensely.

"No, Ron, it's not Harry." She said, trying to free her arm from his iron grip. However, it seemed as though the harder she struggled, the tighter his grip became.

"THEN WHO?! TELL ME!!" Ron snarled, his fingers now grasping Hermione's arm in a bruising grip. Hermione's free hand began to slowly inch toward her inner robes, where her wand was hidden. Thankfully, Ron didn't notice the movement.

"Ron, let go!" Hermione said, hoping that he'd come to his senses before she had to hurt him.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME HIS NAME!!" Ron bellowed, spittle now flowing with his words.

"Stop it Ron! You're hurting me!" Hermione pleaded one last time.

"…You haven't even begun to hurt yet, bitch!" Ron hissed as he reached for her with his other hand.

Everything happened at once, Hermione could barely process it all.

She kicked with all of her strength, and her aim was as true as her love for Stephanie. Ron crumpled to the ground, his free hand clutching his groin while the hand on Hermione still held tightly. Hermione then pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"_STUPIFY_!!" She screamed, sending him flying across the room and into the wall. Now that her arm was free of his grasp, she looked at it to surmise the damage. However, a low growl from across the room caused her to rethink her priorities.

Ron staggered to his feet, knocking over his and Harry's chess set as he did so. Hermione winced as she heard and watched the pieces shatter on the floor. She pointed her wand at him, and screamed the only thing that came to her mind.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALIS_!!"

THUMP!

And just like that, it was over. At least, Hermione thought that it was…

"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Professor McGonagall then came bursting through the portrait hole. Hermione looked at her with the classic "deer in the headlights" expression, her wand still pointed at Ron's prone form.

"MISS GRANGER!! PUT THAT WAND DOWN, RIGHT NOW!!"

Hermione would have been insane even to hesitate obeying. Professor McGonagall rushed over to Ron's still form, kneeling to inspect the damage. Hermione began to feel her feet slowly carrying her backwards to a nearby chair. When she heard her shoe crush one of the fallen chess pieces, McGonagall's eyes were immediately on her.

"Hermione, what happened?" She said, her firm voice telling her that she had better start talking…right now.

"I-I-" Unfortunately, the words just wouldn't come out.

"Hermione, I need you to start talking. What happened?"

The back of her knees touched the chair, and the wand slipped from her limp fingers as Hermione sat slowly on the chair. Her mind spinning, she struggled in vain to eek out some kind of coherent sentence.

"We-he…I didn't…I had to…" Still no luck. Finally, McGonagall gave up on trying to get Hermione to tell her anything.

Hermione felt like someone had clamped their hands over her ears, leaving her with only the ocean as auditory company. Every now and then she could make out a flash of color when another person entered the room, but she was more or less lost on anything beyond that. Finally, she felt a pair of hands gently grab her face.

"Hermione? Hermione, can you hear me?" Minerva asked gently, trying to bring the young girl out of the daze that she seemed to be in. She snapped her fingers, nothing. She gently slapped her cheek, nothing. Hermione just continued to stare straight ahead, eyes glazed and mouth slightly agape. Eventually, with a heavy sigh of defeat, Minerva stood and shook her head.

"Still no luck?" Xiomara asked.

"Nothing, she's barely even blinking. Oh, what am I going to do, Xio?" Minerva asked, brow furrowed in worry.

"Well, whatever you decide to do, you need to do it soon. It's been almost an hour since we found them, and students are going to start trickling out of the Great Hall sooner or later. Mr. Weasley is in Dumbledore's office now, so that's not an issue, but we can't keep students out of the Common Room forever. We need to get her out of here as discreetly as possible." The flight mistress paced the room as she spoke, fingers nervously running through her short, spiky hair.

"That isn't the issue Xio." Minerva replied. "We can floo her to Dumbledore's office from one of the fireplaces in the tower. The issue is snapping her out of this daze she seems to be in."

"Min, we could just…well, use magic…" Xio trailed off, looking at Minerva.

"No!" Minerva said firmly. "I would rather not force her out of a trance-like state, it would be better for her if we drew her out of it as gently as possible."

"Well, she's not listening to you. How do you propose that we do that?" The golden-eyed witch asked. Minerva's brow furrowed even more, before a look of realization crossed her features.

"Of course! Minerva you fool!" She chastised herself as she crossed the room to the fireplace. She pulled a small pouch of Floo powder from her inner robes as she stepped into the fireplace. She turned and pointed at Hermione. "Xio, watch her and make sure that she doesn't go anywhere!"

"Um, Min? I don't think that will be a problem."

"HOGWARTS HOSPITAL WING!" Minerva said clear and strong as she threw the powder and vanished with a mushroom cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Hermione's been gone a long time." Harry said to Stephanie's back from his bed.

"I know." Stephanie replied, lacing up her boots.

"…That can be either a good thing or a bad thing." Stephanie's movements ceased, and Harry could see her tense ever so slightly.

"…I know." She whispered so softly, that Harry had to strain to hear her.

Her half-tied shoes forgotten, Stephanie slowly turned to face Harry and sat heavily on the foot of her bed.

"Harry, have you ever gotten that sinking feeling that something terrible is about to happen, or already has?" She asked, looking at the shiny floor between her and Harry's bed.

"…You think that something bad has happened to Hermione, don't you?"

"No, Harry, I can feel it. Thinking and feeling are completely different things." Stephanie explained.

"Which one is more reliable?"

"In cases like this? Feeling."

"I see. Are you sure that it's about Hermione? I mean, the dementors have a tendency to leave people with that feeling that everything is crashing down around them."

"No, I know that this is now." Stephanie said without any sign of hesitation.

"How?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"Trust me, there's a big difference between remembered fear, and fear in the now." She explained, now back to work on tying her boot.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and to be honest, I really think that you'll understand that difference in a few year's time." Stephanie said softly, leaving her boot untied once again.

"…With Voldemort." Harry's response was more of a statement than a question. Stephanie nodded.

"With Voldemort." She confirmed. "So, you think that he'll return." She said, looking at Harry for the first time in the whole conversation.

"No, I feel it." Harry replied.

"…" A small smile graced Stephanie's face, and she finally managed to get her boot tied.

WHOOSH!!

Stephanie and Harry jumped as Professor McGonagall came bursting out of the fireplace. The professor dusted herself off and crossed the room in quick, great strides.

"Professor! You gave us a fright!" Harry said, but Stephanie only stood, an unreadable expression on her features.

"Miss Byrd, you need to come with me." Professor McGonagall said as she gently took her by the arm and herded her toward the fireplace.

"Why? What's happened?" Stephanie asked, her fears now confirmed in her eyes.

"I'll explain later, but-"

"NO BUTS!" Stephanie growled, jerking her arm from McGonagall's grasp. "You can explain now! Did something happen to Hermione?"

"Stephanie…" McGonagall trailed off, her eyes drifting toward Harry. Stephanie followed her line of vision, and looked back at her with a stern expression.

"Professor, anything that you have to say to me, you can say in front of Harry." Stephanie said, her voice a bit calmer but no less firm.

"Stephanie, the boy-"

"The boy," Stephanie spat the word "boy" with irritation obvious in her voice, "has stared Lord Voldemort himself in the face and lived three times! I think that he can handle whatever you need to tell me! Right, Harry?" Harry started at the mention of his name.

"R-Right!" He enforced, feeling empowered at the idea of actually having a fighter in his corner. It was a pleasant change from having adults shoving him aside and telling him that he didn't need to know things that could mean life or death for him, or his friends.

"…Alright," McGonagall sighed in defeat, "there was a commotion in the Gryffindor Common Room. When I got there, I found Ron Weasley petrified and Hermione pointing her wand at him."

"What?" Stephanie whispered in disbelief.

"There was also some furniture strewn about, we think that there was a fight." The professor explained in an equally soft voice. Stephanie sat on the foot of a nearby bed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh man…where are they now?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Weasley is in Professor Dumbledore's office right now. We managed to transport him without too big of a fuss." McGonagall explained.

"And Hermione?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, that was why I came to get you. Hermione seems to be in a kind of…trance, I guess I should say. We can't get her out of it, and I had hoped that you would be willing to come and help us." McGonagall replied.

"Right, of course I'll help. She's in a trance?" Stephanie's brow began to furrow again.

"Well, that's the only way that I know to describe it." The professor explained. "She sat a short time after I arrived, and hasn't moved and barely blinked since. She just keeps staring ahead with a slightly horrified look on her face."

"Horrified? Then it must be shock." Stephanie surmised. "If she's surprised, then that could mean that she attacked Ron purely on reflex, meaning that she was provoked into attack."

"Stephanie, I honestly hope that you can prove that." McGonagall said. Stephanie and Harry looked at her with confused expressions.

"Huh? Why?" Harry asked.

"Because Ron has been saying that Hermione attacked him without any warning." McGonagall said grimly. "If that statement cannot be dispelled, then Hermione will be expelled from Hogwarts for attacking a fellow student."


End file.
